


Cosmic Love

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Shoot Across the Sky [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Asperger Syndrome, Biting, Bottom Adam, Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Furry play, Jealous Adam, Jealous Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married Life, Masturbation, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shooting lessons, Spacedogs, Temper Tantrums, Top Adam, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), True Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Adam & Nigel have been married a few months but the stresses and strains of Nigel's job have been taking a toll on them, and they've fallen into a bit of a rut, as couples sometimes do. Will they be able to reignite the flames of passion? Will Nigel's job cause too many problems for them? Will Adam's need for routine and Nigel's age combine into the perfect storm of complacency and boredom for the two lovebirds? Or is this the perfect opportunity to experiment and see what they each like the most?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~We're back! If you're just coming up on this on it's own, we recommend reading the first part of this series, Underneath the Tree, but it could definitely be read as a stand alone as well. 
> 
> ~Beta'd by us so we apologize if there are any mistakes we didn't catch.
> 
> ~Adam's writer is a neurotypical and as such tries her best to portray him well. No disrespect meant to anyone with Asperger's.

A month after the romantic proposal at Christmas, Adam and Nigel had gotten married; a new life and a new year, always together. The ceremony had been at the courthouse, as Adam didn’t want a big fuss made, nor did he want a lot of people making him feel uncomfortable. Harlan had attended, and Darko, but apart from that, it was just the two of them, and that suited them both just fine.

Nigel still ran his business, and Adam helped by balancing the books and crunching numbers-- he also assisted with other computer related tasks. It was a morally grey area for the young man, but he decided that it would be better to help than for something to go awry and possibly lose his husband. Still, Nigel made sure that his darling was far away from the darker aspects of the trade.

Apart from the business, they had fallen into domestic bliss, something that Adam naturally felt the most comfortable with--routine, schedules and familiarity. Nigel wasn’t quite as keen on such structure but he didn’t mind at all if it meant it made his angel happy.

One thing that occurred to Adam, however, was that the singular area they both were happy venturing outside of the familiar with, was in the bedroom. For such a seemingly innocent boy, Nigel’s spaceman really loved to try new things. The problem was, Nigel had been out of town a lot of late, and when he was home, there wasn’t too much going on in there-- at least not as much as there normally would have been. It wasn’t to say that they didn’t still want each other, but  _ jet-lag was a fucking bitch _ , as the Romanian had told his husband more than once, four times, by Adam’s last count.  

So today, Adam waited, eagerly, for Nigel’s return. He would be coming home, by the younger man’s calculations, in two hours and seventeen minutes. Realizing he’d done everything on his list in preparation, and thinking to the past few times they’d been reunited, he decided he would just relieve himself, sexually speaking. He’d gotten a new toy in the mail that morning and was excited to try it-- a prostate stimulator. The engineer contemplated waiting for his husband, but figured he would be jet-lagged, since it was apparently a bitch, though he couldn’t understand how flying was comparable to a female dog. Nonetheless, the boy went ahead and opened the packaging and got the lubrication.

A some minutes later and the star-gazer was moaning in pleasure; nude, head thrown back, dark curls scattered in his half-lidded sapphire like eyes, and with a dewy sheen that covered his smooth milky skin. Adam reacted almost as intensely as he did when Nigel was penetrating him, though he preferred his gruff Romanian above all else. He expected to be finished and clean before his husband was home, but what he  _ didn’t _ expect, as he writhed wantonly, anally masturbating, was for Nigel to come home early. Adam was so focused on his pleasure, and almost near the explosive orgasm that promised to spill, that he also did  _ not _ hear Nigel coming through the door.

Nigel stood in the doorway; he’d heard Adam, in truth, from the moment he’d walked in the apartment. His first reaction, initially was of course one of lust. It would be impossible  _ not  _ to listen to those desperate, panting moans and  _ not  _ get hard immediately. Standing there, he watched as the boy’s head was thrown back, lips parted, with something - a toy - worked up his ass in one hand, the other stroking his cock, clearly very close to coming. While the sight was beyond arousing, and Nigel was instantly,  _ painfully _ erect, he also felt a tinge of anger. Maybe some jealousy but mostly anger.

They’d fallen into a bit of a routine, having been married awhile now. It was the usual predictability that happens to most couples; Adam worked all day on the books from home usually, Nigel worked some of the day, most of the evening at the restaurant, they’d pass like ships in the night due to mismatched schedules. Often times from sheer exhaustion or stress, the sex became rote, more out of obligation, a biological need to get off and get to sleep than to make love or share any meaningful passion.

And thus, now, as Nigel got home a bit early from his latest trip, hoping to happily surprise his husband with his presence, he found him in bed getting himself off quite well, apparently better than Nigel himself could ever do from the looks and sounds of it. Nigel turned away, not wanting to interrupt, and silently went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Adam came hard, spilling over his knuckles just as he heard the bathroom door shut and the water turn on. He panted and removed the toy, turning it off and then went into the bathroom to clean it. Once he was done, washed up, and got dressed, happy the older man was home but he didn't understand why Nigel hadn't greeted him. Maybe it was so he wouldn't distract him, or he was possibly very dirty from the plane, which was understandable, there were a lot of germs on planes. With that in mind, he went and sat down on the couch waiting for his husband to finish with his shower.

Nigel went straight to the bedroom, dried off and threw on an old pair of sweatpants and his wife-beater, then made his way to the living room, stopping to grab a beer from the kitchen on the way. He sighed as he entered and leaned down to place a very chaste kiss on Adam’s forehead before sitting on the opposite end of the couch, pulling out his phone to check the football scores.

“Hi, Iubitu,” he said somewhat flatly.

"Hi, Nigel," Adam said, furrowing his brows as he frowned. He knew Nigel was typically tired when he got home, but he always kissed his mouth, and sat right next to him. This was not part of the usual routine and he didn't like it. The younger man also thought that he noticed something in his husband's tone, but he couldn't be certain. "You're home early. You weren't supposed to be here for," he trailed off, looking at the clock, "Another hour and thirty-six minutes...depending on traffic, which I tried to account for as it can be unpredictable."

Nigel kept his eyes trained on his phone as he answered his husband. “Flight landed early. I thought I’d surprise you.” He knew passive aggressiveness didn’t translate with Adam which in most circumstances was refreshing but at times - times like this where he was frustrated - could be a challenge. Being direct meant losing his temper. Nigel didn’t have much middle ground. The end result was saying nothing.

"You did surprise me, Nigel, I thought I'd made that clear when I stated you were home early," Adam pointed out, matter of factly. "But I might have worded that incorrectly. Also, why aren't you looking at me when you speak? You always look at me, and it's bad social etiquette to look at your phone when speaking to your husband," he said, his speech starting to get faster in its tempo, "A-and you're sitting on the other side of the couch, and didn't speak to me when you got home. Is it because I was masturbating anally or did you need to shower from the flight?"

Nigel threw the phone aside and turned to face Adam, standing up quickly. He tried to keep his tone even, despite the sadness and frustration boiling below the surface. “You want me to look at you? I’m fucking looking at you. Am I not fucking enough for you now, I can’t satisfy you? You have to get fucking toys and do that when I’m not home? Was that better than anything I can do? What’s the point anymore? I’m just a useless old man now, I’m sure, I knew that marrying you, you’d get sick of me sooner or later. I just didn’t expect it this soon I fucking suppose.” He marched across the living room, turning back around to glare at Adam, a wounded look on his face.

Adam's mouth fell open, curling and uncurling his fists as he stood up. He hadn't expected that, he didn't know if Nigel was just angry, which he could certainly see and note or what but the Romanian's actions spurred on his own. Suddenly the boy, walked into the bedroom and retrieved the toy, he stomped back into the living room and threw it in the wall, breaking it. "Fine! Fine! Fine! I won't play with any more toys, Nigel! You leave me here alone to go on business trips that you won't let me go on, and then you get mad when I try to masturbate!" he yelled and walked over to get into Nigel's face, shaking with fury, and hurt, blue-eyes blazing. "It's not that you're not pleasuring me, it's that you're never HERE!"

Nigel slammed his fist into the wall and roared back. “I’m working for you, for us, so we can live well, comfortably! I’m not out having fun, fucking around for my fucking health! You can fucking jack off whatever you want, it was just evident you enjoyed that far more than anything I’ve ever done for you, and maybe that fucking hurt is all, Adam.”

He clenched his jaw and rubbed his knuckles as he paced. “I’m exhausted half the time and maybe I’m not enough.”

After flinching at the way Nigel hit the wall and roared, Adam started to feel light headed, his heart pounding and blood thrumming in his ears. "I never said it was better than you! You didn't even ask me! You just assumed, like you always do when you're being irrational! I know you don't work for your...fucking health and I help you with your business. I don't lie Nigel, you know I don't, and I didn't mean to hurt you, I just..." Adam trailed off, his bottom lip starting to quiver as he shook, "I just thought that you'd be tired and I didn't want to make you feel like you had to have intercourse with me so I was going to take care of it before you got home. You are enough..."  

The boy shoved past Nigel, and walked towards the door, fumbling with the many locks his husband had installed there. He needed to get out, the walls were closing in on him and he could hardly see from the tears forming in his eyes.

Nigel intercepted the boy, stepping between him and the door, blocking it with his body and placing two firm hands alongside the boy’s trembling face. Without waiting for the protest or push-back, he pulled him tight, and held him, still shaking himself, not saying anything just yet.

After a moment, he finally spoke. “I’m sorry, Adam, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m...fucking tired and insecure and worried I’ll lose you…”

Adam went from struggling to pliant in Nigel's grasp, crying into his shirt. The pressure helped though, it always helped, along with the musky smoke tinged scent of his husband's skin.

Wiping his eyes, Adam looked at Nigel, his face red from the tantrum. "I...you wouldn't ever lose me, Nigel. I love you. I just, I didn't understand. I only wanted to try new things so we could do them together, eventually, it is always good to test something out before implementing it. I'm sorry I yelled and threw the prostate stimulator into the wall."

Nigel tipped his beautiful young husband’s chin back and kissed at his tears gently. It broke his heart to see him cry, and while he  _ had _ been frustrated, he felt guilty for upsetting him this much. “Of course you did, darling. A...a prostate stimulator, hmm? It...it’s ok, love, I know,” he said, rubbing Adam’s shoulders and walking him back over to the couch.

"Yes, and I told you, I cannot reach my prostate as well as you can, and the toy is poor substitute for you and your penis, Nigel," Adam rambled as he was lead to the couch, fingers still trembling a bit. "I missed you, and just wanted you home, and I would never choose a toy over you, that would be ludicrous."

Nigel sat on the couch, pulling Adam onto his lap. “There’s been something missing between us, and maybe I’m to blame. I could try harder. I guess everyone goes through this, the schedules and shit, we don’t see each other as much. We can...we should try some new things, you think, love?” He asked, rubbing a hand up Adam’s thigh.

"Yes and I've been researching already," Adam stated, chewing his lower lip as he looked at Nigel, hands on his shoulders. "I...I don't think anything is missing, Nigel and if there is then it wouldn't be your fault. It takes two people to be in a relationship. It could as easily be my fault too. I'm not always the most affectionate, sometimes the touching can be overwhelming, but it’s not right now."

“No? Good, darling. I don’t want it to be overwhelming. Let’s agree we will both try a bit more then, okay? I think you’ve taken the initiative with this prostate stimulator though. You’ll have to show me in person how it works,” Nigel said, pulling Adam’s neck back to kiss and nip at the delicate skin.

Adam moaned softly at that, able to be instantly aroused again even after just coming. "But it's broken, I'll have to repair it first," he whispered, and closed his eyes to savor the feel of husband's hot lips on his skin. He'd missed him so much, and their argument had been unbearable. "Once it is, I will and I agree, we will try hard, because I don't want to lose you, Nigel. I don't want you to leave me because I'm weird."

The Romanian huffed in protest at Adam’s words, biting a little harder. “Fucking hell, darling, you’re not weird, and if you are, you’re my kind of weird. I’m weird, it’s fucking fine to be weird. We’re two of a kind, we belong together, we fit perfectly, ahhh….don’t you think?” he asked, laying the boy flat on the couch and rubbing his growing erection with a smirk.

"I do, Nigel," Adam smiled, looked up at his husband coyly as he was pinned to the couch. "I like it when we come together, when you fit inside of me. I-it's the best feeling in the universe," he whispered, pressing his hips upwards, which showed off an erection of his own. "I'm glad you don't think I'm weird, and you're not either."  

“So, we have to fix that little toy you got but in the meantime, maybe we can do it the old fashioned way. I know it’ll be boring but, maybe the old man can do something to interest you?” Nigel murmured. He pulled Adam’s arms up, tugging his tee shirt over his head and exposing his torso.

Adam's smile faltered at that, confused because Nigel was undressing him, but also saying that it would be boring and he was old. "Nigel, I never said that sex was boring or that you were old. You're more like middle-aged, but still very able bodied and you make me achieve multiple orgasms," he said, somewhat sadly, brows furrowed.

The Romanian laughed. “I’m sorry angel, of course. I’m only making a joke at my own expense, don’t worry, darling,” he said, and tossed the garment to the floor, brushing his soft, plush lips over the pink, baby-smooth skin, darting his tongue out to lick. He nosed into Adam’s armpit to inhale the sweet, clean muskiness of his scent and hum in delight.

"Oh," Adam said, not having understood, but the word turned into a breathy giggle as Nigel nosed under his arm. "That tickles, Nigel." It also turned him on, his cock leaking a few more beads of precome from the slit. He needed his husband inside of him, longed for it, so with big doe eyes, he began to beg, "Mm, please, Nigel, please...."  

Nigel licked fully, lapping his tongue into the boy’s armpit and tugging at the thicket of hair with his teeth. “Please what, angel? You want your Daddy’s cock inside you, is that it?”

Adam's cock throbbed and hole twitched, never guessing he would have found being licked there to be so stimulating. He wriggled beneath his husband, mewling wantonly as he arched his spine and lolled his neck. "Yes, please, I'd like you to...fuck me, Daddy, very much so-"

Nigel growled possessively and picked Adam up right then and there, carrying him to their bedroom. “I think, then, I’m going to need to do exactly that. I’m going to get your ass nice and ready and then fuck you until you come harder than you ever would with that toy, got it?”

"Yes, I would like that a lot," Adam whispered, his arms around Nigel's neck as he was carried, gazing at his husband with lust blown iris'. "But to reiterate, you always feel better than that toy, Nigel. Much, much better."

“But just to prove that point, maybe I should show you again right now, to remind you, hmm?” Nigel teased, stripping Adam and himself naked quickly as he reached the bedroom, chuckling as he did so to indicate he was kidding.

Adam giggled, and once Nigel had removed his clothing, he crawled over onto the bed, and spread his creamy thighs, pink cock resting hard against his belly. He extended his arms, and batted his lashes looking over at his husband as he reached for him, beckoning him closer. "I think you should show me, to be safe."

The Romanian reached into their nightstand for the lubrication they kept there -  the same one Adam had used earlier on himself -  and he slicked up his cock with a generous amount. “Do I need to prepare you, darling? You look pretty well...ready…” he smirked, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Adam’s entrance teasingly as he stroked his length with his other hand.

"No, I'm ready, please, take me, Nigel, I need to feel you inside," Adam moaned, arching his hips upward at the touch and clutching Nigel's ashen strands. His husband was his world, and he felt like a part of himself was missing whenever he was away. "Please, Daddy, please..."

Nigel pushed Adam’s thighs up and laid on top of him, scraping his teeth over his neck and groaning in anticipation as he rubbed the head of his cock back and forth over his hole. “Yeah, that toy got you nice and ready for Daddy. Now I can just...ahhh...fuck….” he moaned, sliding inside Adam in one push, wetly.

Adam gripped Nigel's biceps, digging well manicured nails into to his flesh as he groaned loudly, and sucked in a sharp breath of air. He looked at the older man with lust blow cerulean hues, a stray raven curl hanging in them and licked his lips, "Oh, oh, yes, I...it feels....harder, please-"

In a million years, Nigel would never cease to love that first perfect squeeze of Adam’s body when he entered him, the way he’d resist and push against him as he’d plunge inside. He was certain, every time, there was never a more enticing feeling in the world than his angel’s honeyed, velvety heat, they way Adam’s eyes widened and he’d gasp and clutch at the Romanian’s muscular shoulders so tightly. Nigel’s mouth opened over the parted petals of his ruby lips, panting heavily with effort as he rolled his hips into the boy. “I’ll give it to you as hard as you want, darling. Oh Adam...you know how good...how good you feel…”

"You feel good too," Adam mewled, his thighs pressing into his own chest, spread to accommodate Nigel as they kissed and their bodies joined. One thing the boy really loved was the slight stinging slap of his husband's fat balls as they collided with his ass from each thrust, he would never stop enjoying it, nor the way every bit of him felt full and warm, caressed from the inside out with every pleasurable stroke. "N-Nig--" he tried, but found he couldn't speak as the intensity of their coupling reached a proverbial crescendo.

The Romanian pounded away at his beautiful boy, thick fingers tugging at dark, silky curls and pulling back his head to graze sharp teeth over a pulsing vein along his neck. He bit down on the tender skin and sucked hard, licking away immediately at the sweetness, the small trickle of blood mixed with Adam's dewy sweat eating into an intoxicating blend on his tongue, “Adam, my Adam, my fucking gorgeous Adam,” he murmured deliriously.  

Adam moaned loudly, heat swirling in his belly, whispering the promise of his impending release. Only Nigel could bring him near the edge so quickly. He held the back of his husband's head, keeping him on his neck as it had become one of his favorite places to be licked and bitten. "Nigel, my Nigel, oh, oh, Daddy-"

Nigel bore down hard and pistoned into Adam as hard as he could as he felt himself begin to reach his climax, determined to satisfy his husband first. “Going to make you come harder than any fucking toy, angel,” he huffed out as he twisted his wrist and sped up his strokes to Adam’s cock mercilessly fast, knowing exactly what to do to pull the most powerful orgasm from his beloved boy.

The bed banged against the wall as Nigel fucked him just how Adam needed it and the boy clung to his husband, digging his nails into tawny skin. His eyes rolled back in his head, breath coming faster and heart racing. "I, I, you’re better and I-oh, yes, yes, I'm going to-" the boy trailed off, unable to finish as blinding pleasure overtook him, his balls drawing up, and cock spurting out hot white ribbons of come between them. "Ni-Nigel!"

Heat ripped through Nigel’s body as he felt Adam’s body clench around him and spasm, his own climax following in a thunderous roar right behind him. He stared enraptured, his vision filled with the image of his beautiful boy’s flushed, dewy cheeks, his bright blue eyes almost black, full, soft lips bitten red from Nigel’s rough kisses. With a deep growl, Nigel gripped calloused fingers hard into the slick, soft flesh of Adam’s hips and came, burying his cock deep inside as he unloaded. “Adam, Adam, Adam, oh fuck, Adam…” he howled.

Adam panted, holding onto Nigel like he might slip away, just like so many in his life had done before he'd met the man he'd ended up marrying-- his father, Beth, other people who avoided him because they thought he was a freak. The boy trailed his fingers up the bulging muscles of the Romanian's back, to his hair, where he threaded through and licked his lips. The older man was like a god, sweaty and beautiful, every thing that he loved and more. Their chemistry was undeniable, had been from the beginning and it all lead them here, to their unbreakable union, and Adam knew he could never be without his Nigel.

"Oh, Nigel...my Nigel..."

Nigel covered his beloved boy in kisses and rolled to his side, taking Adam with him and curving him close to him body. “God, I fucking love you so much, Iubitu.”

"I love you too, Nigel," Adam said, quietly, tapping out a soothing rhythm on his husband's arms as his mind went back to their argument from before. He tried not to mention it, or think about it, but once he was on a subject, it was hard to get his one track mind off of it. Instead of speaking, he lost himself in the sweet kisses, and on the space poster on the wall.

“So, was that satisfying for you, gorgeous?” Nigel finally asked, remembering what had led them to the night’s activities to begin with. He asked with a little smile on his lips and a warmth to his honeyed voice.

"It was, yes, I orgasmed which should indicate that I enjoyed it very much," Adam said, not being sarcastic but just blunt as he normally was. He wriggled in his husband's grasp to turn and face him. "But Nigel, I-I am not certain but I think you still maybe have doubts. Your question implies that much. Do you still feel that I find our sex life unsatisfactory?"

Nigel continued leaving small kisses over Adam’s exposed skin. “Perhaps so, yeah Adam, but that’s ok, love. We’ve been married a little while now darling. When two people have sex with each other a long time sometimes that happens. Maybe we just have to try some new thing is all. Like that toy you got or some new lingerie or something.”

"I was just masturbating, Nigel," Adam reasoned, his fingers curling and curling. He rubbed the sheets, they were soft and the texture helped a little. That is, until it occurred to him that Nigel had used the words 'we' and 'two', he wanted him to find new options, new attire...which he’d thought about before anyways but did it mean that his husband the one who was unsatisfied? What had he been doing on his trips out of town? Each time the Romanian got back, he didn’t seem want to have sex like usual, blaming the jetlag. The puzzle was starting to come together and Adam didn’t like it one bit. He drew in a shaky breath and nodded, getting up rather quickly and going into the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror, palms pressing against his temples.

Nigel furrowed his brows as he watched the young man get up quickly and make for the bathroom. He recognized the little twitches and his rapid breathing and wondered if he’d upset the boy somehow.

Adam didn't come out, he sat down on the closed toilet lid, and started to cry, rocking back and forth as his thoughts began to spiral. It was now him that was worried that he was boring Nigel or that maybe his husband had someone else in another city, someone he’d met on his trips.

The Romanian decided not to worry, wandering to the fridge to get a beer, but after several minutes of not hearing water running or the toilet flush, he began to grow concerned. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocks gently. “Lubitu, you alright?”

"No, I'm not alright, Nigel," Adam said as he wiped his red eyes and opened the door. He was twitching his fingers and looking at his husband's shoulder. "D-Do you have someone else? Are you bored with me?"

Nigel stood in shock as the door opened and he heard Adam’s question. “Do I have someone else?” He repeated incredulously. “What the fuck, Adam, what would make you think that? No. I absolutely fucking do not,” he said emphatically, nearing the boy, his tone soft as he reached up with concern, stunned and confused at the question. “And I am  _ not _ bored with you, fucking hell, Adam...what...why?”

Adam stepped back, and crossed his arms, fingers tapping away at his biceps. "You, you leave me alone, and it's been a lot recently, Nigel, and when you come back you don't want to have sex with me. You say it's because of jet-lag, but I am not sure. Also, I researched on my phone while I was in here and it says online that when someone is acting defensive, like you did earlier, it's because they are feeling guilty, and you always used to want to have sex with me," he said, talking fast without taking a breath until he had to. "Then in bed you said that you want me to look into trying new things, because this is what happens after being married, but we haven't been married that long."

Nigel mirrored Adam’s movements, stepping back himself at the harsh words from his lips. He began to feel angered at the accusations, worse, the idea that Adam had been feeling this for awhile and not talked to him about it bothered him. “So you don’t fucking believe me now? Have I ever lied to you, Adam? Given you a reason not to believe me? You fucking think I’m cheating on you? I can’t fucking believe this, Adam,” he said, shaking his head and moving further back, looking at him with stunned disbelief.

What Adam was noticing more than anything was that Nigel wasn't directly stating one way or another if he was cheating, which concerned him. He did, however, scan through his mental database and try to think of a time when Nigel might have lied or withheld something. "You didn't lie but you did wait a while before you told me what your profession was, a lie by omission technically," he answered, shaking with anger, trying to read each new expression Nigel gave him. They were ones he'd never seen from him. "A-and no, I did not say you were cheating, I inquired if you were and that I was considering it as a plausible option. You haven't said whether you are not! And I don’t want you to leave, like you always do when you’re mad, we are going to talk about this, b-because  _ that  _ is what married people are supposed to do, Nigel, it also says that online too!"

Nigel folded his arms across his chest and raised his voice. “I am not cheating on you, Adam! Just because I’m fucking tired when I get home, you fucking forget I’m a decade fucking older than you. You married an old man. That’s what you fucking get. I smoke and drink too much and when I’m flying everywhere I get fucking jetlag. If I wanted to cheat, where would I get the goddamn energy to?” he bellowed, uncrossing his arms and exhaling heavily, trying to calm himself down as he knew losing his cool was not going to help things, but Adam was making him angry.

"People cheat all the time Nigel, it doesn't matter if they have energy or not!" Adam yelled, shoving past Nigel out of the bathroom. He turned around, shaking still as he glared spitefully at his husband. He was glad Nigel wasn't cheating on him but now he was being yelled at which hurt his feelings, overwhelmed him, and made him angry. "And you're not overly old but you could stop drinking and smoking, you could stop flying to places as much as you do or get into a safer line of work. I accept your work, but y-you could do something else, especially since it's affecting our marriage! Instead, you continue as you have and then yell when there is a problem, you always yell, and it makes me yell...I hate it! I’m fucking angry right now, Nigel and it’s your fault!"

Nigel’s back hit the wall as the boy pushed past him brusquely, and he stared after him, his mouth open, tawny cheekbones burning hot with his burgeoning anger. “My job is affecting our marriage? Well forgive the fuck out of me for trying to give you a nice place to live and support our lives, Adam. This is what I do, what I’m good at and if you are with me you just have to fucking deal with it. There’s nothing else I can do.” He really wanted to just leave, but seeing as how the kid wanted to hash this out now, he resisted the urge, rubbing his temples and walking into the kitchen. He looked for a bottle of something stronger than beer in the hopes it would calm him down. Locating some bourbon, he twisted off the cap and took a swallow from the bottle, his eyes following Adam as he paced the living room.

Adam laughed, sarcastically, starting to bubble over, his face red and the vein in his temple bulging. "You could do security, you could be a salesman and to clarify, it's not exactly your job, but the excessive travelling. It's not safe and I worry about you." When the boy saw Nigel drinking, he grew even angrier, his next words coming out in loud stutters, shrill. "You're drinking again, and you just complained about drinking too much! You say one thing and do the other, which confuses me!" Adam walked over and snatched the bottle out of Nigel's hands, recapping it and resisting the urge to smash it on the ground.  

Nigel was shocked at how loud the boy was being, even more taken aback when he jerked the liquor bottle from his hands. For a moment he could have sworn he was going to throw it to the floor. Nigel put his hand on Adam’s shoulder, a solid grip to try and slow him down. “You need to calm the fuck down, Adam, Jesus fucking Christ, what’s wrong with you?” The words came out far more aggressively than Nigel meant them to, amped up as he was from the confrontational nature of the conversation. He was feeling defensive and angry and seeing the sudden violence, he felt trapped in the misunderstanding.

Adam pushed Nigel's hand off with more force than he'd ever shown, hurt and offended by the question. It was something he'd heard so many times up to now, that he was a freak, that something was wrong with him. What Adam did next was purely out of rage, and an action he never thought he'd commit. He hauled back and slapped his husband hard in the face and then threw the bottle of bourbon into the wall, shattering it. "I'm a freak, I'm a fucking freak, that's what's wrong with me Nigel!" he screamed and went over to the wall, banging his forehead into it hard enough to draw blood. It hadn't occurred to him what he'd done yet, he was overloaded. "A freak!"

Nigel reeled from the slap and immediately lunged for Adam when he saw him hit the wall. Of course, Adam didn’t hurt him physically, but the sudden violence shocked the Romanian into realizing he’d said the absolute worst thing he could have. He roughly pulled Adam into his arms, fighting, kicking, yelling against him, and wrapped his arms tightly around him, hard enough that he couldn’t get away. Nigel crowded him against the wall and held him still, his body like a solid mass, and tried to calm himself down as he held the shaking, vibrating boy. “Shhh. Shh. Adam, it’s alright, breathe,” he said in a deep, quiet voice.

Adam struggled, a bit of blood dripping down his brow, getting onto Nigel's shirt. It was futile, of course, he couldn't get away. He took in shuddering breaths, his heart thudding in his ears, trying to calm down with each passing second. The pressure helped, as it always did, and he stilled completely, starting to cry when it hit him what he'd done, what Nigel had said to provoke it. This certainly wasn't the way he'd planned Nigel's homecoming to go. "N-Nigel, I should not have slapped you, I'm sorry, even if you think something is wrong with me. I shouldn't have done that," he trembled, sobbing now. "I understand if you want to divorce me and file a complaint with the authorities. Will I go to jail?"

Adam’s words diffused the rest of the tension held in Nigel’s body, and he erupted in a laugh, burying his face in Adam’s shoulder as he held him. “Oh Adam. There’s nothing wrong with you. Worst fucking choice of words ever, darling, no. I’m so fucking sorry.” He sighed and rubbed the boy’s back as he continued. “My god, I don’t want a divorce. I love you, Adam. And you didn’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re afraid of; I’m fine. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, angel…” he leaned back and looked with concern at the blood trickling down Adam’s face. “Baby…”

Adam sniffled and looked up into Nigel's eyes, his own red and brimming with tears. "I love you too, Nigel," he began touching where he'd slapped, not overly concerned with his head, more about his husband, even if it didn't actually hurt him. "I'm okay, especially since you don't want a divorce or think I'm a freak. I do trust you but I just couldn't stand the thought of you with someone else. I got blood on your shirt..."

“I’m not worried about my fucking shirt darling. We need to check your head. You're hurt,” he said, kissing Adam’s cheek and releasing him only enough to move him toward the bathroom. “You’re definitely not a freak, and there’s no fucking way on earth I’d cheat on you. I've been cheated on. There’s no worse feeling. I never want to go through that again and I sure as shit wouldn’t do it to you.”

Adam was much calmer now, and as the adrenaline wore off, his head started to throb. He leaned against the counter and looked up at Nigel, wanting to be near him and curl up in bed with him after this. It was almost bedtime. "I guess I got jealous, like you do sometimes. But I think it just means I love you and don't want to ever lose you. You're my Nigel," he said softly, touching his husband's hand. "And thank you, my head's hurting profusely."

Nigel couldn’t bear to see how red and teary-eyed his boy’s face was; it broke his heart, and as he calmed down, he regretted getting so angry. “And you’re my Adam. I know I need to work on things, maybe I’ll talk to Darko about traveling less. He can take on more responsibility after all. I need to spend a little more time with you. I want to.” He looked closer at the cut on Adam’s head. “You’ve got a nasty one here, love,” he said, gently wiping away the blood with a the edge of a damp washcloth. “You don’t need stitches though, just some anti-bacterial cream and a bandage. We’ll get you some Ibuprofen too,” he added.

"I'm happy to hear that, and if you wanted, I could even come with you one of the times when Darko can't go for you," Adam offered, though he knew it would be a bit overwhelming. It would be okay though, he'd have Nigel there to help. The young man winced a little at the pain on his brow and swallowed. "Thank you. I am glad I don't need stitches, I don't think I would like those very much."

Nigel had not considered bringing Adam with him; he always thought it might be too disruptive to his routine. “If you’d want to come, we could look into the next one darling. If it’s somewhere you’re interested in going to. Fuck knows I’d rather be with you than anyone else,” he said. He finished applying the bandage to the boy and lifted his chin with two fingers, looking into his eyes. “I’m sorry I yelled and said anything cruel, Adam. I’ve never cheated on you and I wouldn’t, I’m certainly not bored with you. I love you, you know that?”

Adam would deal with a disruption, occasionally if it meant being with Nigel and avoiding turmoil like what had just happened. He'd already changed his life so much as it was and had grown, thanks to his husband. "I want to go to Bucharest. See your home town," he answered, and then wrapped his arms around Nigel's waist. "I believe you wouldn't cheat on me, and I wouldn't ever cheat on you. It's okay. I yelled too and slapped you. I'm very sorry for those things. O-oh and for breaking your bottle of bourbon. But I love you too, and am confident that you love me."

Nigel leaned in to kiss Adam, then pulled the bloodied shirt over his head. “Don’t worry about the booze darling. I’ll clean it up now. It’s getting late though, and you still haven’t had dinner. We should get some food, eh?”

"I am very hungry yes," Adam agreed, his belly rumbling at just the mention of food. His tantrums always seemed to throw him off a little and for a few minutes afterwards. He was coming back around to himself now though, and trying not to panic all over again at how late he was with dinner. "A-are you hungry too? I'm sure you're also tired. I can make chicken, macaroni and cheese, and broccoli."

Nigel knew his love was thrown off his routine by everything and wanted to make it better, not worse. “Why don’t you just throw one of the microwave mac and cheese meals in there for us? We can have some of the leftover chicken from last night with it. I’ll clean up the glass while you do that. It’ll take only a few minutes, and we’ll still be in bed on time darling. Maybe a few minutes late but, it’ll be okay, I promise.” He rubbed a soothing hand over Adam’s back. “I promise it’ll be okay, Adam.”

Adam nodded, taking a deep breath. Nigel always knew how to calm him down. "Okay, that sounds good, thank you," he said, with a little smile and then padded out of the bathroom. He put on his slippers and wandered into the kitchen to start their dinners. He was spent, thoroughly exhausted and just wanted to put on the actor's studio to watch while they ate, and then curl up in bed with Nigel.

Nigel got the dustpan and broom from the closet and cleaned up the mess, and soon joined Adam in the kitchen for dinner. He was perhaps a bit overly affectionate with him, touching his shoulders and kissing his neck, touching him more than usual. Adam didn't mind, and found that it added to his comfort. He put on the show he normally watched through dinner and angled it so Nigel could see. Things were slipping back to normal and the boy was grateful.

As they finished eating and cleaned up for bed, Nigel realized just how tired he was; two fights and their lovemaking after his day of travel had wiped him out. He crawled into bed with Adam and pulled the boy into his arms. “Goodnight, Iubitu,” he whispered.

"Goodnight, my Nigel," Adam whispered back and wrapped his limbs around his husband, thankful that the day was at an end. Soon they were both fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, and a couple of online purchases he made had Adam excited. He'd fixed the prostate stimulator, and had just received another package from the delivery man. Nigel would be home from work in about an hour, so this gave him time. He cleaned up, and then put on his furry outfit, checking out his appearance in the mirror. He even had a fluffy tail, thanks to a special butt plug, and a pair of ears to go with it. The boy thought that maybe they could role-play, and of course he'd chosen a raccoon for himself and a dachshund for Nigel. Hopefully his husband would be okay with it. Once everything was done, he sat on the couch, waiting.

  *******

Nigel had worked things out with Darko now to a point where his trips out of town were being greatly reduced. He was working from home more as well and trying to drink less; the cigarette smoking was still an area that needed improvement, but one thing at a time, Nigel thought. He’d taken that night to heart and made some big strides at trying to improve his marriage in measurable ways.

He got home that night expecting nothing out of the ordinary, so when Nigel stepped in the living room and his eyes landed on the sofa, his jaw dropped at the sight. There sat his extremely sexy, gorgeous young husband, two tufted ears sticking up from his neatly combed, raven curls, furry gray and brown booty shorts with a small flap in back, out from which protruded a long, fluffy, striped tail. Nigel couldn’t dare to hope where that fucking tail was coming from; he simply stood there staring, unable to find words, a dumb smirk on his face, and he could not be certain a stream of drool wasn’t spilling from one corner of his mouth as he did so. 

Adam wasn't sure if Nigel like it or if he didn't so he stood up and walked over to his husband, tail swishing with his ass. "Nigel? I..." he began, chewing his lower lip, and batting big 'raccoon' eyes up at him. "I thought you might want to try furry role-play. Look at my tail." He turned around and bent over slightly, wiggling his ass and peering at the Romanian from over his shoulder. "See? It's a plug that I put inside my anus to give it a more realistic effect. It also opens me up for when you and I hopefully have sex afterwards."

The big Romanian felt the blood rushing to fill the organ between his legs almost faster than he could take all the new information in. The makeup around Adam’s big blue eyes only made them stand out more than usual, and when he bent over to show him the butt plug, Nigel bit his lip and cursed. He managed to move closer, walking up to him and rubbing his palm over the soft faux fur of the very skimpy shorts. “I can see all that, darling. I fucking love this. I love it so fucking much. There’s no ‘hopefully’. I guarantee you, I will be fucking you in this little outfit, gorgeous. Jesus, what gave you this inspiration?” He asked, his hands now suddenly all over Adam, skating over his bare chest and across his hair, over the fluffy ears and then back down his chest and stomach. 

Relieved, and suddenly very aroused, Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck. "There is furry porn, that I saw a while back, and thought about us. I got you a costume too, come let me show you." Adam pulled Nigel into the bedroom to show him the dachshund costume he'd gotten him. It was similar to his own in style but more manly, more fur and the tail wasn't a plug. "Of course dogs don't mate with raccoons, but I think it's okay in these circumstances. I would like you to wear this, and we have to really be in character. I suppose we may have to talk, even though that is implausible..."

Nigel’s hands roamed over Adam’s backside, rubbing his ass and squeezing. “Fucking hell, furry porn? I never would have imagined you’d look so fucking sexy like this, gorgeous,” he murmured, turning him and biting his lower lip as he palmed a full cheek. He managed to pull his eyes off Adam and look at the costume he’d gotten him, chuckling. “You really want me to wear this, darling?”

"Yes," Adam said, plainly, with a little cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Nigel's shoulder and then to his eyes. He hoped Nigel was okay the concept, and that he wouldn't be put off by the improbability of the scenario. "I am happy you find the idea appealing. I think it will be quite the experience and yes I would like for you to wear this, but we could always order a different costume if you don’t like that one.."

Nigel began by pulling off his street clothes, folding them over a chair and picking up the furry pieces with a smile. There were fur-covered hot pants with a convenient slot in front for his cock, connected to suspenders that crossed over his muscular chest. Wrist and ankle cuffs followed, and he put the ears on last, looking at Adam for help with straightening them. “Do I look entirely fucking stupid? I know I don’t look as hot as you do,” he joked.

Adam giggled, and helped Nigel with his ears, but the way his cock was sticking out hard inside his booty shorts gave away just how turned on he was. "No, Nigel, you look really sexy. I like your chest hair and now you have more. Not literally but for right now," the boy smiled, beaming with pride as he ran his fingers under the suspenders. "Now, we have to stay in character. I'll go into the living room, and it will be like I'm in Central Park, and you um...scent me, and we start a mating ritual, so to speak and just go from there. I thought about making a script but figured you might not stick to it anyways." 

“I ‘scent you’? What does that look like, darling?” he asked, his eyes drifting hungrily over the bulge in Adam’s shorts. He was getting more and more aroused by this whole idea, he had to admit, of them acting like ‘animals’. He could  _ definitely _ get behind this. 

"Well animals often take in scents of those they want to mate with. It would involve you smelling my neck, or my, um, underarms and deciding if you wanted to mount me. They also do this to rub their scent to mark their mates. Pheromones are excreted from the scent glands, which is what they are smelling. Humans give off pheromones too, we can't smell it if we try to, but we do and it is why we are often more attracted to one person instead of another," Adam explained, wiggling a little. "So when you are ready, I will go into the living room. Any more questions, Nigel?"

Nigel licked his lips hungrily, looking Adam up and down. “None whatsoever. It sounds like I should do exactly what I want to, then. Go ahead darling, and I'll come...sniff you out,” he said with a teasing smile. He adjusted his rapidly filling hard on inside the furry little shorts, finally just deciding to pull it out through the opening- fucking hell, dogs don't wear pants anyway. 

Adam smiled, and then walked out of the room after taking another look at Nigel, blue eyes drifting to his husband's cock. He went into the large living room, and decided a raccoon would likely be where the food was. The boy went into the kitchen, also to make Nigel really have to find him, and got down on all fours, really getting into character. Raccoon Adam started rummaging through the pantry, trying to make little noises like the animal might, bent over, ass up.

Nigel waited a beat before sauntering in the kitchen. When he looked around and didn’t see Adam at first, he finally looked down to see him on his knees. The Romanian immediately felt a rumble in his chest at the sight of that plush little ass exposed, the fluffy, long tail swaying back and forth a bit as he playfully looked through the cabinets as though he were foraging for food. In the spirit of the act, Nigel dropped to the floor and began slowly creeping up on Adam. He crawled over to his calf and sniffed curiously, a hungry noise escaping his throat. 

Adam, true to raccoon's natures, turned at the sniff, and hissed, defensively. He curled his lips into a cute little snarl at the dog, but then softened, cautiously crawling over and scented him back. The young man's cock was throbbing, blue eyes blown black and peering out from the makeup around them. Starting to squeak, he showed his interest and ran his nose along the Romanian's neck. Inwardly, it was thrilling, and like nothing that the boy had ever done before. He was surprised Nigel had agreed to role-play but was glad he had. 

Nigel let the curious little raccoon smell him first, before he began to do the same. Of course Nigel  knew how dogs like to investigate other animals and he was very very eager to demonstrate this to Adam. He curled around the boy, moving to his rear to begin nosing curiously at his ass, sniffing and licking at it with little, deep throated, but interested growls. 

Adam let out a soft squeal at the feel of Nigel's tongue licking around the embedded plug in his ass, it was very aroused and went right to his cock. The boy stuck his behind up in the air a bit more, and lowered his head down to let the 'dog' become familiar with him as he scratched at the floor. 

The ‘dog’ grazed his teeth over a soft, ripe, peachy portion of exposed skin, and moved up to the ‘raccoon's’ face and neck. He began nuzzling at his neck roughly, reaching an arm out and knocking him off balance with his excited pawing. 

Adam couldn't help but giggle as he fell over, but he got back into character. The 'raccoon' did as it would do in the wild and attacked by biting at the 'dog's' neck as he made snarling hissing sounds. The 'critter' pushed the 'canine' back and pounced on him instead, straddling and writhing atop with ragged bursts of breath.

Nigel rolled onto his back with a yelp and grazed his teeth in answer over Adam’s neck. He grappled with him, play wrestling as he pushed his hips up and reached wherever he could to touch and rub all over the frisky little creature. This was far more fun than he’d imagined and he was loving it.

Adam started to moan as he struggled to overpower Nigel, his ass wiggling on top of the Romanian's hard cock again and again. He captured the 'pups' paws and pinning them behind his head, crashing their lips together roughly. It was very sexy and the boy thought they would have to try other costumes or role-plays later. 

Nigel growled a little louder and snarled against Adam’s neck, rolling him onto his back so the bigger man could climb on top. He tugged at his neck with his teeth, licking over the bite hungrily and grinding his hips down over him. Trying to only use his “paws”, he tried to turn the raccoon over so his little ass was facing up, maneuvering Adam onto his belly. Poor Nigel had not done any research, but was doing his best to figure out how animals would do this. 

Before Adam knew it, he was face down on his belly. He struggled trying to get away, not that he actually wanted to, but it was part of the game. The 'raccoon' looked over his shoulder and growled back, though it wasn't nearly as loud or deep as the 'dog's'. Still, little hints of moans were there, as the younger man's cock dribbled pre-come onto the floor. He was glad he'd mopped earlier, though honestly, he was too turned on to care. 

Nigel pulled Adam’s hips up with his “paws” so his ass was now high in the air, crawling between his legs again to nuzzle and bite at his ass. He sniffed, poking at the “tail” with his nose, and in a stealthily fast maneuver, reached around to unzip and pull down the little furry booty shorts. He tugged them off with his teeth, his cock slapping against Adam’s thigh as he did so.

Adam wiggled his behind, starting to moan without meaning to. He knew it wasn't in character but he just needed Nigel's cock in his ass. Needed to be taken. "Please," he heard himself say, his breath coming faster as his hands scrambled for purchase on the kitchen floor. 

“Oh, fuck,” Nigel let slip when he heard the words and saw Adam’s cheeks bounce eagerly. He got directly behind the boy and got a good grip on the tail, pulling it from his hole with a -pop-, and groaned when he saw the copious amount of lube that came dribbling out behind it. He scooped up the extra wetness and slicked his thick cock with it, and braced one hand on Adam’s hip, sliding inside in place of the plug with a deep groan.

"Nigel-!" Adam practically screamed with pleasure as he was entered. It felt so good and he pressed back to take him even deeper. The boy arched his back, making a beautiful curve in his spine, sweat covering his peachy skin in a fine sheen from the play wrestling. As his hole clamped down, he moaned, over and over, the anticipation having built to an almost unbearable height. "More, harder, please!" 

Nigel grabbed Adam by the back of his neck and held him down roughly, bucking his hips faster as he felt the boy respond to him with achingly beautiful submission. His fingers bent inward, nails digging into his skin and he mimicked claws, scratching pink marks down the boy’s skin and making more animal noises, gruff howls fucking harder and harder. He didn’t break character and speak yet, only panting rough and hard.

Adam decided he should get back into character since Nigel was doing such a good job, so he refocused and started to make raccoon noises as he was fucked. He gasped as he was taken, and scratched at the floor, sweat coming thicker on his skin as he heated up. The boy would have to applaud his husband on how well he was doing at the role-play. 

The little fur pieces strategically placed over Adam, as well as the ears and all the beautiful noises he was making, combined with the feral, animalistic and dirty way they were going at this on the floor really had the older man going. He had to admit, he’d never imagined doing something like this with Adam, and it was fucking hot as hell. 

The way Nigel was pounding Adam's little hole made the 'raccoon' squeak with drawn out pleasure. It wasn't but a few more thrusts from the 'dog' and the younger man was coming, body shaking and cock spurting out pearly seed onto the linoleum as he cried out with a growl. It was hard staying in character with such a powerful orgasm. 

Nigel couldn’t take it anymore; holding back was not an option. He bared his teeth and growled loudly, a roar rumbling through his chest, and as he felt the boy start to come, he bit down hard on the delicate juncture between Adam’s neck and shoulder. Holding on, he sucked hard and exploded inside Adam, his muscles rippling as the grip of his husband ass milked every drop from his thick, throbbing cock. When he finally relaxed his jaw, he tasted a little trickle of blood on his tongue, and lapped at it soothingly, pulling Adam flush against him and rolling to his side.

Adam panted, his shoulder throbbing slightly but the gentle licks over the wound made it feel better. He leaned back against his husband, deliciously sated, though sticky, and canted his head to capture Nigel's mouth for a sideways kiss. "You did really well at role-playing, Nigel. We should do that again sometime, and I can even order different costumes." 

Finally free to talk, Nigel tugged the dog ears off his head and rubbed his lips over Adam’s shoulder. “Fucking hell, Adam. That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever done. Holy shit, gorgeous. You blew my mind, angel. We can do that any fucking time you want,” he kissed back eagerly.

"Really? I'm happy, because you were better at it then I was, I think," Adam smiled, and then shifted to turn around to face Nigel properly once he felt the cock in his rear softening and slipping out. "It was really appealing and I liked the wrestling too. I could have, um, beat you up, Nigel." He was joking, of course, but it had turned him on greatly. "Next time I might just do it, depending on which animals we play next." 

That idea intrigued him greatly. “Beat me up?” Nigel repeated incredulously. “Darling, I don’t know about that, now,” he chuckled, rubbing Adam’s taut belly and nipping at his neck playfully. “But, you can try if you like. I bet I’d enjoy it.”

"You would, you're kinky," Adam said, having heard that word from his porns and Nigel. "I will, I'll beat you up, Nigel." He giggled and then rolled over on top of his husband, using his body to maneuver the big Romanian. The smaller man leaned down to kiss him, biting playfully at his lower lip. "See? I'm strong too."

The Romanian had to admit, he rather like Adam on top of him like this. The boy was indeed muscular and strong, there was no arguing that. Nigel actually thought it might be sexy to wrestle him a bit. “Fuck, darling, you’re very strong. You’ve got muscular legs and thighs, more than my scrawny legs,” Nigel said, smirking as he let himself be pinned down by Adam. 

"Your legs aren't scrawny," Adam protested, and kissed him sweetly to reassure his husband that he was still the 'Alpha' male of the house. "You have strong arms, and a muscular back, it's very appealing, Nigel. I could never punch or do the things you can, b-but I do like pretending I could. Harlan once told me it's okay to pretend as long as the other person knows. It isn't a lie then."

Nigel nodded and ran his broad palms along Adam’s hips, rubbing firmly. “I rather enjoy this play pretending with you, I have to admit. It’s a new side of you and it’s sexy as fuck,” he said. “And you’re really fucking good at it, gorgeous,” he added. 

"Thank you," Adam said, blushing a little and feeling goose-flesh form on his skin from the touch of his husband's rough hands. "I want to shower, I feel sticky, and even though I mopped the floor, I don't want to be down here anymore." 

Nigel groaned as his back made a popping noise when he moved. “Yeah we need to get off the floor. Mind if I shower with you, darling?” He asked, helping Adam up and pulling off the various components of his furry dog costume.

"I don't mind, I like it when you shower with me," Adam smiled and started taking off his costume when he saw Nigel was. He took them and folded them, setting them on the counter for now. "The hot water will help your back, also."

The Romanian agreed and followed Adam into the bathroom for his shower. He was relieved they’d worked this out and thrilled they’d rediscovered such a spark between them thanks to his creative and resourceful husband. 

***

The next morning Adam woke up first, and rolled over onto his side to watch Nigel sleep. He looked so handsome, the young man thought and found himself mesmerized by the each and every line and scar. 

Not wanting to wake him since he knew Nigel was tired, Adam slipped out of bed and went to start the coffee. Once that was percolating, he set out the 'All-bran' and sat at the table. 

Nigel woke a bit later and checked his phone, hearing Adam rustling about in the kitchen. There was a bit of trouble with some boys, and Darko was handling it, but advised him to lay low with Adam for the day. The trouble reminded the Romanian that he really should train Adam a bit more in self defense, namely, teach him how to shoot.

He got showered and dressed and met the boy in the kitchen. “Darling, are you busy today?” He asked.

"No, Nigel, I've finished balancing the club's accounts for the week, so I just have to do chores after I have my cereal," he said, having placed a bowl for Nigel too, if he wanted to join him. "Why do you ask?" 

“I thought perhaps it would be good to take you to the range and show you some gun safety techniques. Teach you shooting. It would be very practical for you to know how to handle a gun, not that you need to, but the skill would be good nonetheless. You’ve expressed willingness before to learn, yes?” he asked, rubbing Adam’s shoulder blades and sitting next to him at the table. 

"Oh, okay," Adam said, nodding his head, and looking over at his handsome husband. He smiled at him, and leaned into the touch, happy that things were good between them once again. "Yes, I think it would be crucial, so that when you're out on trips or away, I can defend myself. What time did you want to go?" 

Nigel slid his hands around Adam’s waist, rubbing gently, and kissed the back of his neck. “After breakfast?” he suggested.

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam smiled and poured the cereal and milk for Nigel, starting to eat right away. “I do need to do my chores first though, as I mentioned.” 

“That’s fine, darling. I can help you with your chores too, if you like,” Nigel added. He smiled and began eating the cereal as well. Cereal was something he hadn’t really eaten since he was a kid, not until Adam came into his life. It wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but the boy had been trying to encourage healthier habits like less meat and fats, less smoking and drinking, and he  _ was _ trying to make efforts where he could. If nothing else to live longer for his Iubitu. 

"Thank you," Adam smiled again and leaned over to peck Nigel's scruff jaw. He was trying hard to be helpful with his husband, but still, he cooked him eggs sometimes in the mornings, and had even learned a couple of Romanian dishes. He was just thankful that the older man didn't see it as Adam wanting to change him, because he didn't. The young man just wanted him around as long as possible. "Will we go to a shooting range for practice?"

Nigel nodded. “There’s an indoor range I have. We’ve got eye and hearing protection, everything you need. It’s private so it’ll just be us. We use it to train new recruits.” The older man knew he’d feel better about Adam’s safety especially when he did have to go on long trips without him. Even with his men looking out for him, one couldn’t be too safe. 

"Oh okay, that is good, Nigel," Adam nodded, and continued to eat. As they had breakfast he mused over how it would be there and thought back to the research he had done himself. 

Once they'd finished eating, the young man got up and took their dishes to rinse off. He placed them into the dishwasher and checked off that task on the dry erase board. "I need to sweep today, and the trash needs to be taken out. Then I will get ready and we can leave."

Nigel didn’t understand Adam’s rigorous need for lists and schedules, and he couldn’t follow them that well, but he didn’t mind too much. As long as it made Adam happy. “I’ll take care of the garbage darling, if you sweep. Then we can get it done faster. How’s that?” he offered, rolling up his sleeves and pulling the plastic bag out of the bin. 

Adam smiled brightly at that and nodded. “Thank you, Nigel, I appreciate your help,” he said, thoughtfully, casting a sweet glance over at his husband. He knew the Romanian wasn’t into the things that he was, not everything, but he figured that while they were different, they complimented each other well. The young man walked over, pulling the broom and dust pan from the closet to begin to sweep. After about ten minutes, he finished his task and put it away, checking it and the trash off the list. “I’m going to go finish getting ready,” he called out, and disappeared down the hall. 

A handful of minutes later and Adam stepped back into the living room wearing blue jeans and a tight NASA t-shirt with tennis shoes. He thought it would be more practical to be comfortable for the day. “I’m ready, whenever you are, and traffic should be minimal this time of day.”

Nigel had finished taking out the garbage and had just used the bathroom, coming out from washing his hands. Clad in his own tight black Ramones tee shirt, blue jeans and motorbike boots, he was ready to take Adam to the range and show him firearm safety. “It should, gorgeous. And you do look very very handsome, if I haven’t told you today,” he purred, pushing the boy’s chin up with his fingertips to place a kiss on his lips before they left. 

Adam looked up into Nigel's eyes and kissed him back, blushing all the up to his ears. He then took a moment to appreciate what his husband was wearing and felt his cock harden, just from looking at him. "You look very handsome too, Nigel and I'm very aroused," he said, and took a shuddering breath, chewing on his lower lip as he pressed down his erection with his palm. "I think we should hurry because I'd like to have sex soon." 

“Is that so?” Nigel asked. He decided he could put off getting downstairs to the car if it meant kissing his husband at intervals on the way there, and so the Romanian pulled Adam into a stairwell for a minute to press him against the wall and kiss him, nipping at his lips teasingly. And suddenly it seemed like it might be a good idea to spend the entire day torturing Adam a little bit like this. He kissed him hard and then pulled back to tug at his hand with a grin, leading him to the car.

"N-Nigel," Adam panted, and then at the car, pressed his husband up against it. Checking to make sure no one was around first, he rolled his hips into his groin and began to lap at his neck, his breath hot against tawny skin. "You're teasing me," he whispered, and cupped the Romanian's groin, suddenly removing his hand and stepping back completely with a cute, yet mischievous look on his beautiful face. "That's bad, Nigel, but  _ I _ can be bad too." A challenge, to see who could tease the other more, though Adam was fairly certain he, himself, would lose. Nigel looked far too aesthetically appealing.

“Fuck,” Nigel cursed under his breath when Adam grabbed him like that. He had not anticipated how naughty his gorgeous husband could be, but was very pleasantly surprised by the bold move. This as going to be fun. “Can you? Let’s see how bad you can be, angel,” he whispered with a wink. God, it was going to be hard to stay in control. He was so tempted by Adam, everything about him made Nigel want him more and more.

"Okay," Adam smiled, and got inside the car, buckling up. He immediately began developing his strategy. All he had to do was look at the fact and what he knew would drive his husband to desperation, sexually speaking, based on things he'd seen in their time together. He tried to then think of one of the expressions he'd heard before and touched Nigel's thigh once he was in the car. "Game on."


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel drove them to his private indoor gun range and armory, housed in a warehouse several miles outside the city. It was heavily insulated, outfitted so the noise of gunfire wouldn’t be heard from the street. “Here we are, love,” he said, coming around to unlock the door for Adam and lead him inside.

Adam nodded and undid his seat belt, stepping out of the car. He took in his surroundings and as they walked, made sure to twitch his ass just a bit to add to the temptation. "This place is bigger than I thought it would be. Will there be many people inside?"

Nigel shook his head, staring at his sexy husband’s ass as he walked. “I own it, and no, one one here today. It’s one of our storage facilities but we also use it to train men, target practice. Just you and I today, darling,” he said, looking through his keychain for the right keys to unlock the building. Locating them, he opened it, disarmed the alarm on a small keypad by the door. “Come on in,” he said, gesturing inside.

Happy that they were going to be alone, Adam smiled, and walked in, looking around. "I didn't know you owned this, Nigel. You never told me before," he said, though he wasn't upset. He hadn't asked him about it, and apart from the accounting for his husband's business, Adam mostly didn't interfere. "I am nervous, what if I look out of place shooting the gun or mess up?" 

Nigel’s boots tapped loudly on the concrete floor as they made their way inside. “Firstly, you’re with me, and I guarantee you won’t look anything but fucking gorgeous no matter what you do. No reason to be nervous because I’m with you and I’ll show you everything you need to do. Thirdly...” Nigel stopped as they rounded a corner and pressed Adam into a wall, pushing up his tee shirt only a few inches to run his rough hands across his belly as he slid his tongue inside his mouth. “Thirdly but more importantly, I love you.”

Adam swallowed, breathless at the kiss. He'd been about to reply when Nigel had pushed him up against the wall and he knew right then he truly may not win the little competition they had going. "I-I..I love you too, Nigel," he whispered, his tone a bit husky as blue eyes were suddenly blown black. "But, um, okay, I'm not nervous now. I'm sexually aroused again, but..." he trailed off, trying to compose himself as he tried to remember why they were there. Oh, shooting firearms. Right, Adam mused and wriggled under his husband's weight, making his erection brush into the older man's groin. 

“Ahhh,” Nigel smirked, biting a rough kiss under Adam’s jaw, and rolled his hips slowly against him, rutting their cocks together through their jeans. “My naughty husband. What’s gotten into you hmm? It’s just a kiss, isn’t it? Come on,” he said, and tugged him back to stand and walk towards a room where the range was. 

All part of the game, Adam realized and pushed down his erection as he walked to the room with Nigel. To further up the stakes, the boy leaned over the divider, seemingly looking at the target that was far away, making sure to stick his ass out temptingly. "Yes, just a kiss, Nigel," he agreed, and looked over his shoulder, big coy doe eyes looking at his husband with a grin on his ruby lips. He added to the effect by licking them and turned his gaze back towards the paper target. "I'm ready to learn how to shoot now." 

Nigel’s cock was yelling at him, twitching in his jeans and tenting out against the denim as he stared at Adam’s plump, well-curved behind. Fuck, but he filled out those fucking jeans perfectly. And the way he was looking at him, he knew what he was doing of course, the little minx. Nigel pushed down on his cock and went to unlock a safe that held the weapons, and got out two pairs of hearing and eye protection and two handguns as well as some ammunition. 

He came around to a lane and attached a paper target to one of the hangers, sending it down the lane on an automatic trolley. He handed a set of ear and eye protection to Adam and showed him how to put them on before he began to load the gun, demonstrating both to him. 

Adam grinned, feeling proud of himself but then quickly focused his mind on the lesson. He knew he needed to concentrate on that for right now and then get back to the little game they were playing. He put on the gear and watched carefully as Nigel showed him everything and nodded. "Okay, Nigel," he said, yelling because of the ear protection. The young man held out a shaky hand finding himself a bit turned on at the way the Romanian did everything so efficiently, but he was also a little nervous. 

Nigel instructed Adam to watch him closely as he first demonstrated for him the correct stance and way to grip the weapon. He fired a few rounds, then handed it to his husband, wrapping his hands around it the way he’d held it moments before and walking around to position his shoulders and hips just so, moving his feet apart wider. He most communicated with gestures so as not to shout, and then guided him to aim and the target and go ahead.

Adam's heart was in his throat --metaphorically speaking-- and he was trembling, though admittedly, also a bit excited. It felt powerful, and he thought about the westerns he'd seen with his father as a child. He squeezed the trigger, as Nigel had instructed, but the recoil still knocked him back. Thankfully, his husband was right behind him. He didn't speak, just stayed still, trying to steady his breath. 

Nigel held him steadily, solid behind him, and caught him as he jostled back a bit from the firing. He gently let him set it down and lifted one side of the hearing protection up to speak to him. “Want to try it some more? Try a different gun? You like it?”

"I want to master this gun," Adam said, focused on perfecting his skill, just as he was anything he set his mind to. "I-I like it. It's a little scary, but I want to continue," he said, and since the gun was safely put aside, he hooked his leg around Nigel's hip and kissed him hard, grinding into him passionately. He licked down to his husband's tattoo and scraped his pearly little fangs over it before stopping completely with a little mischievous smirk. "I’ll try again."

Nigel’s breath came out unsteady as he felt Adam rut into him, grinding against him so boldly.  _ What a dirty, naughty boy, _ Nigel thought to himself. He clenched his jaw and smirked back at him, raising his eyebrows. “You like playing with dangerous things, I see,” he said, replacing the hearing protection over Adam’s ears and running his hand down his back to squeeze his ass. He handed him more bullets, nodding for him to reload the gun himself and practice more. Standing back, Nigel hooked his thumbs in his belt loops to watch.

The boy had learned a lot, being married to Nigel and with that came more understanding of interactions, games and seduction. He licked his lips and grinned. "Maybe I do," he said, head canting proudly that he had accomplished what he'd hoped. He was still very aroused and the way Nigel had grabbed his ass only added to it. Nonetheless, he needed to focus again, so he drew in a breath and loaded the gun, his mind going through the exact steps that his tough husband had showed him. He did it perfectly and then took the proper stance. Adam calculated the distance, and where he would need to aim, since he wasn't as nervous. With a confident expression, he steeled his gaze and fired, hitting the target with amazing precision. 

Seeing his handsome boy holding the weapon and focus like this was very eye opening for the Romanian. He especially admired how after only a few shots, he was grouping them closer and closer together. Nigel stood and watched, moving in to adjust his shoulder position once, but otherwise letting him proceed. When he was finished, Nigel fired off a few rounds himself, with amazing accuracy right in the center of the targets, and then set down the gun and pulled off his safety gear. “You’re a fucking natural, Adam,” he said, taking the cartridges out of each gun and setting them aside.

Adam beamed and then took off his gear as well. "Once my nerves calmed down, I just realized it was like any math problem. I calculated the distance and put it into terms that made sense," he offered, though he wasn't nearly as good as Nigel but still good for a beginner. "I think I could defend myself but I would not want to carry a gun around all the time. I will leave that to you." The boy wrapped his arms around his husband's middle and nuzzled into his chest, resting his chin there as he looked up at him. "Thank you for teaching me... _ Daddy _ ." Adam knew that always seemed to arouse Nigel, so he thought he’d sneak it in there. 

There it was: Nigel’s erection again in full glory, down the leg of his jeans, hard as a rock. Only Adam knew how to take him from zero to one hundred that fast. Nigel walked him back towards the wall and tilted his chin up, looking into those sparkling, mesmerizing blue eyes of his. “Oh, I will definitely always protect you, Iubitu. But who’s going to protect you from me, and my monster cock, hmm?” he teased, rubbing against Adam’s thigh suggestively. 

Swallowing, Adam licked his lips and met Nigel's gaze. He was instantly hard as well, and he arched into the Romanian, fingers curling at the hem of his husband's shirt. He was euphoric, adrenaline surging through his veins from firing the gun and how he was being teased. "I can handle your cock. Would you like evidence to support this fact? Do you want to have sex right here?" he asked, fluttering his lashes as he rolled his hips and lightly caressed the older man's belly, under his shirt. "Because I do."

“You’ve been so naughty all day, Adam, teasing me like this. Is that what you want?” Nigel pulled Adam by his ass cheeks up against him. There was and no way he could ever resist this gorgeous thing when he fluttered his lashes like that. His breath hitched in his throat at the feel of Adam’s slender fingers against the hot skin of his abdomen. 

"Yes," Adam whispered, and let his hand rove through soft chest hair, to Nigel's nipple where the boy pinched gently, as his other deftly undid the Romanian's pants.  He slipped his hand inside and grasped the older man's cock, pulling back the foreskin as he thumbed over the slit. He'd been watching more porn, in his free time, to think up ways to spice up their marriage and had memorized some lines he'd been wanting to try out. "Do you like it when I touch you, Nigel? W-when your, um, fat cock is in my tight ass?" 

Nigel’s hips jerked slightly as he worked in and out of Adam’s grip. He would have wondered where the boy learned to talk like that had he not been very familiar with his extensive porn collection. Somehow, hearing the words from Adam’s innocent looking face made it about a thousand times hotter than anything a porn star could say. “I really fucking  _ do, _ darling. And what about you, ahhhhhh,” he groaned, leaking pre come against the boy’s palm. “You like it when Daddy stuffs you full and gives it to you hard, hmm?” Nigel leaned back, hands on the table behind him, biceps flexing through the short tight sleeves of his tee shirt. 

Adam all but whimpered at the way Nigel responded combined with how sexy he looked with his bulging muscles and fierce eyes. "Yes, Daddy, I like it a lot." The young man let go of the cock he was stroking, thankful they were alone and backed up suddenly, undoing his pants. "But I might not  _ let _ you have you me. It's a gun range, and it would be unacceptable to engage in sex here." Aden licked his lips, slowly edging back towards to the wall in a playful challenge for his husband to come and force him into submission. "And what I say goes."

Nigel smirked, knowing precisely what game he was playing. “Not acceptable?” He followed Adam until he was against the wall and pressed into him, grazing his teeth down his neck. “What  _ you say goes? _ Mmmmm, Oh Adam, darling. But I’m the Daddy, and what  _ I _ want, I get,” he rumbled. Nigel licked his palm before wrapped his hand around Adam’s very hard cock and beginning to stroke it. “Anyone might walk in and see us, hmm?” He suggested though, no one would, as it was of course his own private gun range. The threat was rather kinky. 

Playing along, Adam shivered, and turned his head to the side, looking away but also giving Nigel room to continue doing that to his neck. "Daddy," he whispered, his tone nothing more than a breathy plea, "Yes, someone might see..." He tried to push against the Romanian's strong chest and parted his lips in a wordless moan as his cock was worked perfectly. This was very erotic and the boy's usually pink cock was red and swollen, dripping as it throbbed in his husband's large, scarred, veiny hand.

“Might see me in here jerking off such a needy, gorgeous little thing like you. Fucking hell you’re breathtaking,” Nigel purred, twisting his wrist as he tugged Adam’s hard flesh. He sucked the skin along his neck and bit down, kissing and licking as he went. 

Adam moaned louder, moving his hips as much as he could given Nigel was pressed against him. He liked it. "Oh, Nigel, I'm going to-" he couldn't help it with the way his husband was stroking him and kissing on his neck. It was way too much and in the best way. He spilled, hot and thick, body shuddering as he gripped the man's strong arms, eyes squeezing shut. "Daddy-!"

Nigel cursed under his breath, wanting to record every second of this in his mind. Watching Adam come while he jerked him off this way was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen. “Fuck. Adam you’re perfect,” he sighed, continuing to hold the boy through his climax and slowing his strokes. 

"I love you," Adam panted, opening his eyes to look into those fierce, honeyed hues. He leaned forward, and kissed Nigel passionately, sucking the slick muscle of his tongue as he rode out the last few waves of orgasm. Wrapping his arms around his spouse's neck, he pressed their profiles together. "I want to please  _ you _ now..."

Nigel smirked and pulled back, moving Adam’s hand to grip over his thick erection. “Oh, do you, darling?” he asked, rubbing Adam’s hand along his length slowly. 

"Yes," Adam breathed, tightening his grip on Nigel's thick cock. He pushed on his chest, angling him around so that the big Romanian was against the wall this time and then sunk to his knees, taking his cock into his mouth in one swallow as blue eyes gazed almost innocently up at him. 

Nigel’s head fell back and he let out a low groan as Adam’s hot, wet mouth enveloped him immediately and fully. He gripped chocolate curls, placing his hands on either side of the boy’s head to gently guide him, biting his lower lip as he rocked his hips back and forth. “God, that’s fucking amazing, darling. You’re so, so good, Adam,” he whispered. 

Adam massaged the sensitive nerves under Nigel's glistening head, with his tongue, and then licked down to his balls, lapping. He smiled for a moment at his husband and then ran his slick muscle back up, and around the head, taking him back down as a hand rolled the balls rhythmically with a moan. He loved tasting the his spouse and pleasing him, wanting to draw out more sounds. 

The older man looked down at Adam through the long strands of ash blonde hair that fell in his eyes as he rocked himself in and out of his mouth. It was mesmerizing, watching every thick inch of his veiny olive shaft disappear between those full, wet, red lips. He pulled out all the way, tapping the tip against Adam's mouth before plunging back in. “You wanna make Daddy come like this, don't you, gorgeous? All over your pretty face? On your tongue? Down your throat?” he grunted roughly. 

The young man moaned his agreement, his damp eyes showing his total willingness to please Nigel in any way, shape, or form. Wrapping his hands around the Romanian's hips, he squeezed his ass and impaled himself on his husband's cock, nose touching the thick nest of hair. He gagged, just a little and pulled back, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth as he incased the shaft with his curved tongue. 

The sight of Adam like that and the feeling was too much to resist. Nigel panted out a warning to the boy as quickly as he could. “Adam, fuck, baby you're gonna make me come, angel, fuck, please,” he gasped, knuckles white as he gripped Adam’s shoulder.

Adam sped up, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head with passionate intensity. He was greedy for Nigel's come, wanting to devour every drop until the gruff man was left shaking. Fingers tugged down the man's jeans, clutching and digging his nails into muscular flesh as his throat constricted around his cock. As he did this, he kept his eyes trained on amber, a tear from the pressure, rolling down rosy cheeks. 

His hips stuttered and with a moan, Nigel shot down Adam’s throat, over his tongue, filling his mouth with creamy, hot seed. His helpless, guttural moans echoed in the chamber, his knees nearly buckling from the pleasure. “Oh fucking hell, Adam, Adam, Adam,” he chanted, rubbing the root of his shaft a few more times to get every drop out, admiring how gorgeous Adam was looking up at him like that, so beautiful with drops of white at the edges of those pretty lips. He bent down to kiss the boy, licking himself out of his mouth and swirling his tongue against Adam’s. “Mmmmm…”

Wrapping his arms around Nigel's neck, Adam kissed back, deeply, skin flushed and lips swollen. He moaned yet again, and with the older man's help, stood, mouths never parting through the action. Finally he took a breath and smiled, gazing into the other’s eyes. "I really enjoyed that, Nigel, but I think I want to go home now. It's almost lunch time," he said, matter of factly though his eyes said more than his tone did. He'd loved every minute of what they'd done, and his heart was still racing. "If that's okay and...oh! Thank you for teaching me to shoot and making me orgasm."

Nigel kissed his husband lovingly and grinned in agreement, zipping himself back up. “We should get home. Let’s go darling,” he replied. He put away the equipment they’d used and locked everything back up again, taking the target with them for posterity - it showed all of Adam’s shots, the last ones, grouped perfectly in the center. He jotted down the date and Adam’s name and took it with them. 

Adam furrowed his brow, though not from being upset, he was more wondering why Nigel wanted to keep the target. It wasn't anything that would provide any use but he didn't ask as he was sure that his husband had a reason. Once it seemed like it was time to go, the young man held out his hand and smiled. "Do they have guns that are space themed? Maybe with the constellations on the handle?" he asked, joking though admittedly that would be aesthetically pleasing. "Or planets?" 

Nigel grinned. “I can get one custom made for you, gorgeous, any that you’d want. In fact, I will,” he said, kissing him before he opened the car for him. 

"Really?!" Adam asked, excited at the idea. He'd been joking but now that it was going to happen, he felt elated. It was strange for him though, being happy about a gun. He got into the car and looked over at Nigel. "Thank you."

***

A couple of weeks passed and Nigel took Adam out to the range a few more times to continue teaching his husband how to perfect his shot. Adam was pretty happy with how quickly he'd caught on and was eager to finally be able to see the one that was being made for him. Nigel took him to go pick up the custom piece, equally excited to see how it came out.

They walked into the gun shop, and no sooner had they got inside, Adam heard an unfamiliar accented voice. 

"Nigel!" a redheaded woman said, walking right up to his husband and giving him a big smile. "It has been too long. I did not expect to see you here." 

Adam bristled, feeling his muscles go tense as it occurred to him just who it was. He felt jealousy and anger surge through him in a way he never had before, but he kept quiet, rolling the fabric of his jeans as he waited for Nigel's reaction. What if Nigel wanted her back?

Nigel turned to look and saw Gabi, his ex-wife, standing right there in the shop. He hadn’t seen her since he’d left her in Bucharest with that piece of shit Charlie. “Well if it isn’t the ungrateful, cheating bitch I divorced. Something you fucking want, Gabi? What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, trying to keep his voice down in spite of the anger he felt at seeing her again. 

Gabi crossed her arms at that, red nails tapping her slender biceps. "I live here now, Nigel, just like you do," she answered, looking over at the pretty boy at her ex-husband's side. "Can we, talk in private, hm? I feel like we did not end things well and I would like to try to work things out, but I would rather do that without your...friend, around."

“You mean my husband?” Nigel asked, pulling Adam to his side and sliding his arm around his waist. “Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of him. I’m married Gabi, and Adam knows the meaning of ‘til death do us part’.” He turned to Adam and softly said, “I apologize, darling, this woman is my ex-wife, Gabi. Gabi, my husband, Adam.” he waved his free hand between them, casting a derisive look at the woman. 

"I know who she is, Nigel," Adam said, angrily, though not at Nigel. He was jealous, which he knew was irrational but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling. Still, he clutched to his love, gripping perhaps a bit too hard as his anxiety started to spike. "I think you are very rude, Gabi. I do not like you very much and would like you to stay away from my husband." 

Gabi started to laugh, looking at the two. She'd never known her ex-husband had such tendencies and while she had no problem with same-sex couples, it was a shock to say the least. It didn't fit the tough man to whom she'd been married. 

"Nigel...really? You have latched onto this poor boy in hopes of forgetting me. He cannot be older than twenty one and it seems as though he is not entirely of a sound mind. Why do you do this? Pretending you are something you are not. You like women, always have and that will not change no matter how pretty this one is."

“I’m fucking sorry, not of sound mind? Where the fuck do you get off making that fucking assumption, Gabi? And how the fuck do you think you know what I want? How quickly you forget what you did to me, the promises you broke between us,” Nigel asked, getting angry at her words. He wrapped his arm even more protectively around Adam.  _ The nerve of this bitch _ , he thought to himself, though he had to admit she looked very good. He looked at down her with a sneer, trying to hide that he’d checked her out a little bit. 

Gabi noticed, and so did Adam. Before she could reply, the young man wriggled out of Nigel's grasp. He didn't like that his husband had checked her out, he also didn't like that he was apparently still bothered by the promises that his ex-wife had broken. All of this was uncomfortable, especially in the gun shop. "No!" he yelled, pushing the Romanian away. "You looked at her and you care about how she hurt you which means you still love her. Leave me alone! Go be with her, you want her not me. She said you don't like men, and the fact that you're mad means you care!" Adam yelled, shaking and slapping his head. He ran out of the store. 

“Look at what you have done, Nigel. You have not changed. Just let him be and come back with me, to Bucharest,” Gabi said, as Adam ran down the sidewalk. “You belong with me. We can start over.” 

Nigel cursed loudly, not caring who heard anymore. Seeing Adam so upset and hearing his words, he shoved her away swiftly. “Fuck you, look what you’ve done now,” he said angrily, and quickly ran after the boy, leaving her behind. Pushing the door open, he looked both ways trying to find him. “Adam! Adam!” he called out.

Adam was sitting on a park bench, waiting for the bus, crying. He was planning on going to Harlan's for the night, or maybe a hotel. He wasn't sure and he really didn't want to do that. It would be a strange place, and would throw off his routine completely. None of that mattered, when he realized he wished he'd gotten his gun before running out, as a man came and sat right beside him. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" the older man asked, putting his arm around Adam on the back of the bench.

Adam scooted away, not speaking.

The man moved over closer, and gripped his shoulder. "Don't be a little shit!" 

"Stop touching me, please!"

"Why? I just met you, I think you might like me, if you gave me a chance. You're upset, I could help you," the man leered, leaning over to sniff at Adam's neck.

"You smell horrible..." Adam said, trying to stand up only to be shoved back down. 

Nigel rounded a corner and spotted Adam sitting on a bench by the bus stop. The next thing he saw made his blood boil and sent him sprinting towards him. 

He came up in front and hauled the man by his collar, pulling him right off the bench like he weighed nothing. “Do you want to die tonight, you filthy piece of shit?” he asked in a low but threatening tone. He didn’t take his eyes off the guy, seeing Adam in his periphery and willing him to just stay put. 

"Get the fuck off of me, asshole," the man said, pushing Nigel off. "That your piece of ass? Shouldn't have left him there crying like a little bitch so just anyone could come up and try to take him home," he added, looking back to wink at Adam and seeing that he was there rocking back and forth on the bench.

Nigel’s fist shot out lightning fast and struck the man in the nose, causing him to stagger backwards and weave in disorientation. Blood began dripping from his face, and before he had time to react any further, Nigel struck him a second time in the temple hard enough to make him fall to the ground. “He's my husband you fucking worthless cunt,” he spat. Wiping his hands off on his jeans he sat down next to Adam on the bench and pulled him against his chest. “Please breathe, Iubitu. I’m here.”

Adam watched as the man got up and ran off, cursing. He was glad he was gone but still very upset. The boy looked at Nigel, tears streaming down his face. "Y-you," he tried, hardly able to speak so he just pressed into his husband's neck. "Do you love her?" he asked, finally, sobbing so hard he was shaking. It was as if his world was crumbling, meteorites falling from the sky and into the ocean. "You looked at her, and I know that look."

“I left her, in Bucharest. I want nothing more to do with her. I don't know why she's here, what she wants, but I will make sure she leaves us alone. I...fuck it Adam...I  _ don't love her and I don't want her, _ ” he protested. As much as Adam had trouble reading people sometimes, it was remarkable how good he was at reading Nigel even now. He just hoped that he could see and feel the sincerity from his heart. Nigel wiped Adams tears and looked in his eyes. “You’re the only one that I want.”

Adam had learned Nigel, knew most of his expressions and tones, as well as what they meant. It came from being married. Still, occasionally, he got confused. Like in the gun store. He'd noticed Nigel looking at Gabi in that way, and the fact that he'd mentioned her breaking promises was mostly what upset him. Right now though, he thought about the fact that his husband had come after to him, helped him when he could've stayed back with his ex-wife. "Are you sure?" Adam asked, sweetly, through his tears as he leaned back enough to look at his spouse. "You're not upset she broke your promises to you? I can't be without you, Nigel. I love you. I need you, always or well until one or both of us dies."

“Adam, I don’t...I...she fucking lied to me and I can’t help it, it does hurt to remember, but I don’t give a shit about her or that anymore. Not now that I have the real love of my life and my true, only, one soulmate in you, Iubitu. Thank fuck she fucking did what she did or I might not have met you and that, my love, would be the biggest tragedy ever,” he said, rubbing his hands up and down Adam’s back soothingly. 

Gabi had lied to Nigel. So it was understandable to Adam why his husband had been hurt and upset. He didn't like liars either. At the words spoken to him, the young man smiled and took a deep breath. "I believe you, Nigel. I never believed in soulmates until you," he confessed, and then gave his spouse a salty kiss, tears having wet his lips. "I'm sorry she hurt you but I'm glad too. I'm not sorry we met because you are my Nigel." 

Nigel began kissing him everywhere he could, cheeks, eyes, chin, neck, soft and tender kisses full of all the love he had in his heart. “And you are my beloved, Adam. I only belong to you, no one else, you understand?”

"I understand, yes," Adam whispered, his voice hoarse from the crying. He returned each kiss, gripping Nigel's strong back to keep him grounded. "I shouldn't have ran out, but it was too overwhelming. I don't like her and she is mean. Also, she wears too much make-up, I think, and reminds me of a clown. She's pretty I guess, but I don't find her arousing at all. Only you arouse me," he rambled, and then giggled at himself. "Can we go get my gun and go home, but only if she's gone." 

Nigel grinned at Adam’s assessment of Gabi. “She does wear too much makeup, Iubitu,” he replied. “And yeah, I’ll check and make sure she’s gone. Come on, love.”

Adam stood up, and held out his hand expectantly but sweetly. “Okay, thank you. I would like that, Nigel.” Once his husband joined him, the boy laced their fingers together and canted his head towards him, an unruly curl scattering into his blue eyes. “Her hair also looks very unnatural.” 

Nigel laughed and led Adam back to the store and looked around as they walked in. No sign of her. “Thank fuck. She’s gone.” He tucked Adam into the crook of his arm and strolled to the counter to pick up the custom piece he’d ordered for Adam. Just as he’d wanted, stars and constellations on the handle. 

"I'm glad she's gone also," Adam agreed, staying extra close to his husband. He looked at the gun and smiled. It was beautiful, considering what it actually was, but he liked it a lot and was very pleased that they were going home after this. "They got it right. Everything is where it's supposed to be. Thank you, Nigel. It's perfect." 

***

A few weeks passed, Nigel taking every opportunity to train Adam in target practice, and he’d become almost as accurate as a skilled sniper in a short period of time. Adam was a very quick study and his hand/eye coordination was exceptional, aided by his keen manual dexterity. Nigel was, meanwhile, quite glad Gabi had not bothered to come after him since that night. The last thing he wanted was anyone hurting or upsetting his beloved husband anymore.

While Nigel was at work, down at the club, Adam sat on the couch, on his laptop when there was a knock at the door. He knew his husband would be home soon and certainly wouldn't knock, so he closed his laptop and got up, walking over the door. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Please, may I come in?" Gabi asked, offering a friendly smile.

Adam contemplated then decided it would be rude to close the door in her face, so he stood back to let her in, wordlessly.

"Thank you," she said, looking around. The place had Nigel's flair, but the redhead could tell that likely Adam had moved in with him, and added his own touch.

"Would you, um, like a drink?" Adam asked, wiggling his fingers at his side.

"No, thank you. I do not intend on staying long, Adam," she said and then took a breath as Adam went to sit back on the couch, preparing to open his laptop again. Gabi walked over and sat as well.

"Adam. You seem like a nice young man and I apologize for upsetting you before. I wanted to make sure you know the type of man that your....husband, is."

"I know Nigel, very well, thank you. Was that all?"

"No. I simply mean he is dangerous. He's killed. He...used to follow me, have me watched. Nigel is not a threat unless you ever decided to leave him," Gabi explained, getting to the point right away since she'd found out the young man was on the spectrum after some digging. "He is not for someone as pure as you."

Adam looked at her, pointedly, though not directly in her eyes but it was clear he was growing annoyed. It, of course, was also a bit disturbing but he knew about Nigel. He also knew his husband wouldn't ever hurt him. "He's good to me."

"Perhaps now, but what about when he grows tired of you? Or what will you do if he's shot or put in jail?"

That was something Adam worried about often, the latter mostly, though Nigel had mentioned married couples falling into ruts, as he'd said. "I don't want to talk about this." 

"You must consider it. You are young, and handsome. Intelligent. There is so much you could do with your life. A safe and productive life on your own. You do not deserve to be in his world, just as I did not. It is why I left him." 

"You cheated on him, which means you lied. How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

Gabi smiled, and touched Adam's knee, to which he responded by flinching. "Adam, please consider what I am saying."

Nigel came in the door and immediately smelled his ex-wife, her perfume invading his olfactory system - too flowery and potent, very irritating. It raised panic and anger in him, knowing how the last exchange had gone. He charged into the apartment to find the source. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? You dare fucking come to my home? Adam, are you alright?” Nigel was immediately by Adam’s side within seconds.

"I'm unharmed, yes," Adam answered, taking Nigel's hand and scooting away from Gabi, who was on the other side of him. "She came over unannounced and was telling me you were dangerous and-"

"I was making sure he was a willing participant in this marriage," Gabi interrupted. "When I found out about Adam's syndrome, I wanted to make sure he was fully aware of who you are and the things you did when we were together, Nigel."

“He’s fully fucking aware and  _ HE _ is  _ NONE _ of your motherfucking business, Gabriella. Adam knows. You’re not telling him something new. So sorry to spoil your big fucking reveal, but he knows everything about me. We hide nothing from each other because we fucking  _ love _ each other. There’s the big difference right there between my relationship with him and the shit show that was our marriage. You fucking think -  _ we think _ \- you’re doing this out of the fucking kindness of your heart? Bullshit. Get the fuck out of our house.” Nigel’s voice remained calm - he didn’t want to upset Adam - but the heat rose up his cheekbones form the anger he was trying to hold down.

Gabi looked at Adam, who was leaning into Nigel and not speaking before turning to glance into the eyes of the man she'd thrown away. It hadn't been perfect with him, but Charlie had proven to be weak, and she'd grown bored, she missed her ex-husband. She also knew that look, she'd lost him forever and to a  _ man _ . "Fine. I hope you to are very happy together, I will not bother either one of you again," she said, standing, one hand on her hip. She walked over to the door and then paused. "Adam, one day, you  _ will _ be where I am."

"No I won't!" Adam said and then stood up, walking quickly over to her so fast, it made her flinch. "Because I don't give up on people I love. I don't cheat and I don't try to take advantage of someone in order to get what I want. I may not see as much as NTs, but I can see  _ you _ , and I don't like you, so  _ GET OUT _ !" 

Adam opened the door to prove his point, and Gabi sighed but left quickly. Once she was gone, the boy locked the door and looked at his husband, adrenaline pumping through his veins but he was proud of himself. "It's almost dinner time, Nigel." 

Nigel took Adam’s face in both hands and kissed his mouth hard. After a minute he finally pulled away, panting. “Fuck, I love you so fucking much, Adam Raki, do you know that? I’d do anything for you, anything, and no one will take you from me. I’m so fucking proud of you, Iubitu,” he said all in one breath.

That made him grin and Adam kissed Nigel back again, his cheeks pinking and all residual anger for Gabi dissipating. "I love you too, Nigel. Very much and would do anything I could for you as well. We are perfect together," he said, near his husband's handsome face. "Oh, and thank you. I just wanted her to leave. I don't know why she was taking so long to leave." 

“She was hoping for a different outcome, but she was sadly fucking mistaken. I don’t think she counted on a lot of things, namely how fucking incredible you are, and how in love with each other we both are. I don’t think she’s going to bother us again, darling.” Nigel kissed him again. “Let’s get you dinner.”

Adam hugged Nigel tightly, nuzzling into his neck. He could feel their hearts beating together, as if they were almost one and he knew he'd never been happier in his life. Gabi had come back, and Nigel didn't want her back, he wanted him. "I don't care if she does because I know you'd never leave me now. You've proven that and I'm so happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy. Well I was happy when you proposed and we got married of course but this feels like that." The younger man paused and then swallowed with a nod, trying to calm his excitement. "Okay, yes, dinner. D-do you want steak?"

Nigel groaned with happiness. “You know the way to my heart. I’d absolutely love steak, angel. And macaroni and cheese, on the side, hmm?”

"Yes, and broccoli," Adam nodded, practically bouncing. He decided to joke and touched Nigel's chest over his heart. "I do know the way to your heart, though I'm not a trained professional so I wouldn't want to risk it."

That earned a hearty guffaw from Nigel, who took Adam’s hand and kissed his palm. “I love your sense of humor, gorgeous,” he laughed.

"Thank you, Nigel," Adam beamed, happy his joke had earned a response like that. His husband could always tell when he was joking and that meant a lot because it meant he was understood. The boy looked at him through his lashes and then lead Nigel into the kitchen. 

Adam pulled the steak that had been marinating out of the fridge and started making dinner, insuring he portioned things out just so. "Did you want a baked potato too?" 

“The macaroni and broccoli are perfect, no need darling. Can I help?” he asked, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching, trying to stay out of the way. 

"Could you set the table, please?" Adam asked, looking over his shoulder sweetly at Nigel. He couldn't help but admire again, just how handsome his spouse was, he loved him so much. "Then maybe put the drinks there? I want orange soda. Thank you." 

Nigel began pulling plates and utensils out. “Of course, angel,” he replied, and went to go set the table and get their beverages. He was so relieved the Gabi issue was over. He never wanted to have to see her again, honestly. 

By the time Nigel was finished, everything was nearing completion on the stove. Adam washed his hands and dried them, leaning against the counter so he could keep an eye on the steaks. "It should be ready in seven minutes, Nigel," he smiled, his red lips twisting into a stunning curve. "Do you want steak sauce?"

Nigel leaned in the counter, sliding his hand around Adam’s slim waist to squeeze lightly. “No, just like that is perfect darling.”

"Okay," Adam smiled, and enjoyed Nigel's touch. Once the food was done, he plated it, pecked his husband's cheek and brought them to the table. He started up his show and sat down, beginning to eat. "This is good."

The Romanian watched the show along with Adam as they ate. “You did a wonderful job, darling. It’s perfect,” he complimented. He’d never even seen this particular show before he met Adam. Now they’d gotten into a habit of it and he actually kind of liked it. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it, Nigel," Adam hummed, reaching over to take his husband's hand as he ate. A bit of macaroni dropped from his fork as his favorite part came on and he'd lost focus on eating. He giggled when he noticed, blushing as he wiped his mouth and removed the wild noodle that had fallen. "Oops." 

A smile spread over Nigel’s face at his adorable husband and the errant pasta. They finished dinner and Nigel cleaned up, since Adam had cooked, as was their routine. Whoever cooked didn't have to clean up afterwards. He was happy to do it, and grabbed a beer from the fridge when he was done, joining Adam in the sofa with his laptop.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Adam knew Nigel would be home late tonight, but he was tired of waiting and besides, his husband wanted them to do new things, as he did also, so an idea sprung to mind. Since the club had recently implemented gambling, the young man was also curious to see all the games and maybe play a few.

Dressed already, Adam reluctantly took his gun and stuffed it in his satchel, remembering Nigel had told him to always keep it with him if he went anywhere, especially after dark.

Once the Uber arrived, Adam went downstairs and got inside, giving the man the address. He just hoped Nigel would be pleased with the unannounced visit at work.

***

Nigel walked around one end of the table, observing his dealer working the blackjack table. Business had really picked up since he added gambling tables in the back room of the club. It was all “under the table”, and the cops he had in his back pocket looked the other way thanks to the tidy sum he cut them. The only potential complication was his rivals finding out, but he’d added muscle to his security detail in the hopes it would keep them at bay.

Darko was off tonight though, and two of his guys had called in sick, so Nigel was alone with just one other man. He was on high alert. Nigel wandered from the front of the club before returning to the rear to check on things when everything went sideways.

Two men - rivals of Nigel’s cartel - had entered through the back room. His security guard killed one of them, but the other rival shot him and the three players, killing them all. They all of course had silencers, so by the time Nigel realized something was wrong, two more men had come in through the front. He’d fired into both of them, head shots that killed them instantly. The handful of customers and one waitress he had been working had all hit the deck. Nigel drew his gun but felt a burning sensation in his stomach and saw the blood; he’d been shot. He fell to the floor; he saw the gunman from the back come in and shout for the customers to stay on the ground, training his weapon on Nigel. He thought of Adam, of how he wanted one last chance to tell him he loved him, and wondered if he’d have that chance ever again as he lay bleeding.

***

Adam got out once he arrived and thanked the driver, walking towards the entrance of the club. It was really quiet from the outside which was odd, but he shrugged and went in anyway.

The first thing he saw upon entering was two dead men on the floor, and he instantly felt panic well up in his chest. His thoughts went to Nigel right away. Was Nigel okay? What had happened?

Shakily, Adam removed his gun from the satchel, taking off the safety and cocking it, just as he'd learned. He then slowly walked around, blue eyes darting every which way to try to look for any dangers.

It was then that he saw the waitress on the floor, and the few customers, all huddled together. Their eyes were wide with terror but the waitress pointed him towards the back.

Adam nodded, and didn't speak, trying his best to keep it together even if he could barely hear a thing with how loud his blood was thrumming in his ears; he took a breath and pushed on.

The young man finally reached the back of the club and there, he saw a man with a gun, his back to him. Adam's eyes followed the gun to Nigel, who bleeding out on the floor. He'd been shot and that caused terror to rise inside him. "Nigel-!" he whispered, nothing more than a breathy sound but it was enough for the man to turn towards Adam.

No sooner than the man had turned to face him and Adam, on instinct, squeezed the trigger, the bullet exploding out of the barrel and right through the intruder's neck, causing him to fall backwards with a loud thud on the ground.

Trembling, Adam dropped his own gun, which thankfully didn't go off, and ran over to the dead man to make sure he was, kicking his weapon away.

With that taken care of, he scrambled down onto the floor next to Nigel, assessing the damage. "Nigel, Nigel, no, no, no, please don't die, I love you, please," he sobbed, fumbling for his phone.

Nigel saw Adam come in and immediately felt a rush of fear grip his heart. He saw his beloved pull out the gun he’d given him and then the man fall to the floor. His fucking perfect angel - of course all that practice paid off.

The Romanian watched as Adam began fumbling for his phone and he reached out to him weakly. “No, no cops, don’t, Adam. Call Darko, call Darko, no cops. He’ll call our doctor, he knows what to do. Please, Adam, do it,” Nigel pleaded.

"Ok," Adam cried, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks as he thumbed through the contacts and pressed Darko's name, the phone starting to ring. "Nigel, I love you so much, please be strong." He leaned in and kissed his lips, minding his stomach as he held the phone close to his ear to listen for Darko when he answered. Adam hoped he would answer. "My Nigel, Te Iubesc, please don’t die..."

Nigel heard the words spoken by his beloved, and a rush of emotion flooded him. “I love you, too, Iubitu,” he whispered before everything went black.

"Nigel!" Adam exclaimed, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close, not willing to move or let go. Finally Darko answered, and the young man explained everything and urged him to call the doctor and get there as soon as possible.

Darko came very quickly, calling both the doctor they had on the payroll as well as a few guys who’d had the night off. He arrived first, the doctor a minute after him, and he shook his head as he surveyed the carnage in the room. Not a surprise, not the first time he’d seen it, but when he saw Nigel, it had an entirely different effect on the man. Nigel was not just his friend and partner, he was a brother to him. He saw Adam huddled next to him, and he rushed over, beckoning the doctor to follow him.

The doctor was a tall, elegantly handsome man in a maroon sweater and trench coat, looking oddly professional - curious since he’d been called on short notice. Darko gestured him towards Nigel and the man knelt on the other side of him, focused only on the wound. He took some items out of his bag and began by pulling up his shirt to more closely examine the entrance wound.

“Adam, this is Doctor Lecter. Doctor, this is Adam, Nigel’s husband,” Darko said as the man worked.

Glancing up briefly, the doctor nodded at them. “Very good to meet you, though I’m sorry for the circumstances. I will do everything I can to save him. I can tell you from initial observations and the angle of entrance, it doesn’t seem to have hit any vital organs, though he is at risk from blood loss.”

Adam stayed out of the way but remained close, watching as his fingers tapped away at his side. He tried to keep it together, letting Nigel be his focus, his grounding point even in a circumstance like this one. "G-good to meet you too, Doctor Lecter," he said, and then looked up, shocked at the similarity between him and his husband. He blinked looking into his eyes for just a second with a look of both surprise and desperation. He didn't care if they looked alike, he just wanted his spouse to be okay. "I-I am a universal donor, I will give him my blood if he needs more. J-just please, help him. I can't be without him."

Hannibal nodded and worked on the man until he was sure he could be moved safely. “Darko, I need your help getting him into the car. I can’t work on him here, we need to get him to my clinic. We need to move him quickly.”

Darko signaled for one of the others to come help, and they gently moved Nigel to a car waiting outside. Hannibal looked at Adam, opening the front passenger door. “You should come with us,” he said as they secured the man inside. “I’ll ride in the back with Nigel to monitor him.”

"Okay," Adam said, having picked up his gun already and placed it back into his satchel. There was no way he wasn't going to go, that was for sure. The boy got inside and buckled up, closing the door. Once Darko was in, looked at him sadly. "Do you think he'll be okay, Mister Darko?"

Darko started driving, glancing back at Hannibal and his friend behind them. “Lecter is a damn good doctor. If anyone can save him it’s him. He’s the best fucking surgeon I know.” The man place a hand chastely on Aiden’s knee ad squeezed it reassuringly before taking the wheel again. “Try and breathe, Adam,” he said, and accelerated, trying to get to the clinic as expeditiously as possible.

"O-okay," Adam nodded, feeling a little relieved at the information Darko provided. He knew he was trying to be comforting to him, which he appreciated but all he wanted was Nigel.

They arrived a few minutes later and Darko went inside and came out with a gurney, which he and Hannibal used to get Nigel inside. It was a small medical office, closed at the moment to everyone of course except them.

Once inside, Hannibal scrubbed up and worked quickly to remove the rest of Nigel’s clothes and get to work removing the bullet. “Please, Adam, wait outside with Darko. I will come get you as soon as I have him stabilized.”

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter. Please save him," Adam said, and then took one last look at Nigel, a tear trailing down his cheek as he walked back out to be with Darko. "Doctor Lecter told me to come out here, Darko. I don't want to be out here. I want to be with Nigel."

“It’s ok Adam. Come sit next to me. Nigel will be alright. Why don’t you talk to me about your stars? Nigel tells me you’re really smart with that. What’s your favorite constellation?” he asked, patting the seat next to him and offering a smile. He felt for the poor kid, knowing how much love there was between them. He had to try and keep him calm while Hannibal worked.

Adam padded over and sat down, staring straight ahead with stiff posture. At the mention of stars, he turned and saw the smile on Darko's face. "Thank you, Mister Darko. I'd enjoy talking about stars normally, but all I can think about is Nigel," he said sadly. Still, he knew it was rude to not answer a question or acknowledge good intentions. "Canis Major is my favorite constellation...the nearest star is Sirius, and it's also the brightest."

Darko nodded and tried to keep Adam occupied with conversation as the minutes ticked by and turned into over an hour. Finally, Hannibal came out, his brow shiny with sweat, looking exhausted.

“Adam?”

Adam jumped up and ran over, almost tripping over his untied shoe laces. He caught himself, and swallowed, panting. "Y-yes? How's N-Nigel, Doctor?"

Hannibal held a towel in his hands, drying them. “He’s stable for the moment. I removed the bullet, but he’s lost a lot of blood, and required a transfusion. Unfortunately I only had two pints here, which I’ve given him, but he needs two more. I know, Adam, you said you are a universal donor and would be willing to give blood; it seems it’s necessary. Darko, I’ll need to see if you are a compatible match for another pint. I can only safely take one pint per person. I’d give him some myself, but I’m not a match,” he said, looking between Adam and Darko carefully.

Darko nodded. “He’s a brother to me, of course I will donate. I’m O-negative too, so it’ll work.”

"I'll do it, yes," Adam said, nodding. He was glad that Nigel was stable and that the bullet had been removed without complication but he was concerned about the blood loss. "Take as much as you need, please."

“Darko, wait here, please,” he said, to which the man nodded. Ushering Adam into the room where Nigel was, he began to explain the procedure. “I need to perform a direct transfusion via an end-to-end anastomosis between your artery, Adam, and Nigel’s vein. The best choice would be for me to use the artery at the radial of your wrist and go directly to the median basilic or median cephalic at his elbow,” Hannibal droned on, washing his hands again and retrieving various needles, tubing, alcohol and implements to perform the procedure.  

"Of course, Doctor," the young man said, familiar with most of the terms through reading though he obviously wasn't a doctor himself. "Anything you need me to do, I will. I want my husband back."

“Please sit there. Are you right handed or left, Adam?” Hannibal asked, putting the tools he needed on a rolling silver tray beside Nigel. There was a chair with arm rests next to the bed, and he nodded his head towards it.

"Right," Adam answered, sitting down in the chair and blinking up at Hannibal. He still couldn't get over the similarity but knew it was well within the genetic possibility that two people, even unrelated could favor. The boy looked over at Nigel, his heart aching, he just wanted him home.

Nigel took his left arm and laid it on the arm rest. He began by taking the boy’s blood pressure and heart rate, making sure his vitals were good before starting. “Your blood pressure is elevated, but that is to be expected under these circumstances. I will check it again as we go. Keep the cuff on your right arm, as I’ll be drawing the blood from your left. We prefer to use the non-dominant side if possible.” Hannibal pulled up a rolling stool and began to wipe down the boy’s wrist with alcohol, tapping and looking closely for an insertion point.

"Nigel, I love you," Adam said, sadly, watching his husband and wishing on all the stars he would recover. It wasn't something the young man generally did, but if it would help, he'd try.

After getting the line started, he began an IV port in Nigel’s elbow, and soon the transfusion had begun. “Person to person transfusions are not done very often because of the risk, but Nigel is in an urgent enough need to warrant it, Adam.”

"Ok, it's okay, I just want him to be better. When can he come home? I wish I'd gotten to the club faster," Adam said, keeping still. "I'll give him all the blood he needs."

“We have to transfuse slowly so there are no complications. The main thing I’m watching for now is any allergic reaction. I’ve administered medication to lessen that likelihood, but this process will take several hours I’m afraid. The chair does recline back, and I recommend getting comfortable. I can ask Darko to get you food or drink, anything you need. Once he’s received the blood, I will check him again. Both of you need to stay here overnight with me. I’ve called one of my colleges to help us and assist me tonight. I won’t leave, either,” Hannibal assured Adam.

Adam was sad when Nigel didn't respond to his 'I love you' but he knew he was ill and that was likely why. He turned to Hannibal and nodded. "Okay, thank you, Doctor Lecter. I am not leaving Nigel here alone anyways. I would like some orange soda, if possible, please," he said, and then looked back at his husband. He was too upset to eat. "My Nigel..."

Hannibal noticed the boy was upset. “Adam, he’s still too weak to talk. I’m giving him oxygen but he won’t start to feel better for a couple hours. I already gave him the only blood I had in storage, but once we give him a pint of yours, he should begin to have enough energy to speak.” Nigel was laying in bed, eyes partially opened but unfocused, his breathing shallow and normally ruddy skin quite pale.

"Oh..." Adam said, quietly, nodding. That made sense. Still, what he wouldn't give to hear one of Nigel's 'fucks or damns' right now. He hated seeing him so pale and weak. "Just as long as he knows I'm here and I love him."

As Hannibal worked, the boy took the orange soda Darko had brought him and started to drink. Adam looked at Hannibal and furrowed his brows. "Excuse me, Doctor Lecter. A-are you and Nigel related or is it merely a genetic happenstance?"

The doctor looked up from Nigel’s vitals and smiled. “It’s a coincidence, though Nigel has never done his family tree, so I guess there’s a possibility we are related, though that is slim.”

"Oh," Adam said, smiling back briefly and meeting Hannibal's gaze just as fleetingly. "That is very plausible, Doctor." The boy was tired but he wanted to stay awake and keep his mind busy so he started pondering on genetics. "Did you know that the chemical language in which genes are written is called 'DNA,' which is shorthand for 'deoxyribonucleic acid'? In the chemical code of DNA, each letter of the code is called a ‘base pair’. There are thought to be about 3 billion base pairs in the human genome."

Hannibal nodded; he recognized that Adam was on the spectrum and that this was his way of staying calm in a very stressful situation. As Nigel was his employer and friend, he wanted to help this young man. After all, it would be hours before Nigel would be out of the woods.

He went to the waiting room to send Darko home, knowing they’d be there into the following day, and just as he did, Doctor Gideon arrived to help him. Hannibal could have left, but instead decided to remain, engaging Adam in conversation, being able to keep up with him very competently and even offering intriguing insights as a medical doctor, surgeon and psychiatrist.

In the wee hours of the morning, Hannibal stirred in the large chair he’d sat in on the other side of Nigel, and realized Adam had fallen asleep as well. Gideon was up monitoring Nigel’s vitals. “How is he?” Hannibal asked.

“Greatly improved even from when I arrived. The sutures are doing well and his blood pressure is back up to somewhat normal, 110 over 70, quite an improvement.”

Nigel began to stir as the sun’s rays were peeking through the window. He opened his eyes and coughed. “Adam, where is Adam?” he asked in a rough voice.

Adam woke up at that, Nigel's voice bringing him out of pretty poor sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting up to walk over to the bed to touch his husband's shoulder. "I'm here, Nigel. I've been here all night. You almost died but you're better I think. Doctor Lecter and Doctor Gideon gave you my blood."

Nigel sat up a bit and focused on Adam. “My Iubitu. Are you alright? What-what happened?”

"I'm fine, Nigel," Adam answered, preparing to speak and explain when he looked back at Hannibal briefly.

Hannibal stood, giving them a little space. “You were shot. Some of your rivals attacked the club and killed your security guard, took your patrons hostage and shot you. One was dead in the back, you killed two of the attackers, and Adam here killed one. He saved your life, Nigel. Not only by killing your attacker, but giving you blood.”

“Adam...my darling…” Nigel said quietly, reaching for the boy. “I don’t know how to thank you…”

Adam leaned in, not wanting Nigel to strain himself. "You just thanked me," he stated, smiling at his husband. He was so happy to hear his voice again, feel his touch on his skin. "There's nothing else you need to do, just get better so we can go home."

“I’ll need to watch him a few more hours and then you may go home, but I’ll encourage you to rest even then, Nigel. No work for at least a week,” Hannibal said firmly. “And I’ll need to come check you after your first day home.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you too, Hannibal,” Nigel replied with a sigh, laying his head back on the pillow behind him.

Adam scrunched his brows in faint disapproval but he knew it was for the best. He turned to Hannibal and smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Lecter and Oh! Thank you for keeping me company all night," he said before turning back towards his husband. "He's a good doctor, and not just because you two look like you could be twins. He and Doctor Gideon are both very skilled. But I'll take care of you when we get home."

Nigel glanced from the Doctor to Adam and back again. “You think we look alike? No offense, but come on, no we don’t,” he protested with a smirk.

Hannibal sniffed but knowing diplomacy was the best way to answer a man who paid him handsomely, agreed. “While I consider that a compliment, I’m afraid our resemblance, if any, is quite coincidental. I have no living family, as far as I am aware.”

Adam wasn't sure how that was a compliment from Nigel to Hannibal but at least the doctor hadn't taken offense. He had noticed that it was a bit of an insult to the other even if his husband had said 'No offense'--Nigel he could read, Doctor Lecter was like a closed book. He gave the surgeon a small smile in acknowledgement before turning away. "It doesn't matter," the boy said to his spouse, caressing his cheek. "All that matters is that you're doing better, Nigel. I love you."

Doctor Lecter realized then how literal Adam had taken it and that he’d misunderstood that he was speaking to Adam, not Nigel, however he knew it might not be appropriate to correct him at that point and simply smiled between the two men.

A few more hours passed and soon Nigel received the approval from the doctors to go home. Darko returned to take them home, and they were finally- after a long couple of days - able to settle back in at home.

Adam sat next to Nigel, watching him closely. “Do you need anything, Nigel? I'm taking care of you now until you feel better.”

“I’d love a kiss from you, angel. Maybe just lean on the non-wounded side,” he said, just wanting some comfort and missing his beloved Adam.

Smiling, Adam leaned over, on the uninjured side and kissed Nigel sweetly, touching his face. He'd missed him too and couldn't wait for him to be better again. "I'm glad you're home, please try not to get shot again. I won't always be there to save you." He tried to wink at his husband, like Nigel often did to him and he hoped it looked as good. "Are you hungry? You should eat to keep up your strength."

Nigel cupped Adam’s cheek, his eyes growing wet with emotion. “I am hungry, yes. But Adam...thank you. I don’t know if I thanked you yet. You saved my life, Iubitu. What would I do without you? I’d be dead right now…”

Adam lifted his brows as he studied Nigel's face; his husband's eyes were wet and his tone different. He looked like he wanted to cry, he mused as he leaned into the broad palm covering his jaw. The young man placed his hand over it and swallowed. "You're welcome, but I don't need you to thank me, the act wasn't entirely selfless, Nigel. I don't want to be without you, I need you alive and want you to not die, for you and for me," he admitted, his own eyes dampening to his surprise. "I-I meant it when I said before that you are like a part of me."

Nigel turned his lips inside Adam’s palm to kiss there. “And now you, quite literally, are a part of me, my love. I have your blood in my veins,” he said. “I’ll be alright soon. Doctor said only a few days, I should be up and about.”

Blushing, Adam nodded, liking the thought. "You do, yes. Doctor Lecter will be here tomorrow to check on you, or so he said and he seems punctual," he replied, smiling. Leaning in again, he kissed his husband once more. "I'll go start dinner in a few minutes."

The two men ate dinner in peace, though Nigel tired quickly and had to go lay down again. It would be like that for a couple of days yet.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Over the course of the week Nigel rested and got stronger; fortunately he was healing well thanks to Hannibal’s expert surgical skills and Adam’s attentive care. Nigel had truly never been cared for as well as he was with his husband. Adam made sure his dressings were changed at the appropriate intervals and that he was well fed. 

On his second day home, Hannibal came to check on Nigel, and then again after a week he visited him. Hannibal recommended he not lift anything too heavy and limit physical exertion, but he had recovered quite well and seemed to be improving rapidly. 

A few days after that, Adam was sitting on the couch, reading a book to Nigel as his husband laid with his head in his lap. The boy liked that he could do things like that with his spouse, and not be told to be quiet. He strummed his fingers through long silky blonde strands as he continued reciting the words in a soothing, rhythmic pace that matched the motions of his hand. Pausing, he took a breath. "Are you asleep?"        

Nigel’s eyes opened the smallest bit and he hummed, turning his head in towards Adam’s abdomen. “No, darling, but I will be if you keep that up. I’m enjoying it,” he murmured, lifting the hem of his shirt and kissing the boy’s belly softly.

Adam giggled, nearly dropping the book on Nigel's head. He marked the page with the bookmark and closed it to set it down for a moment. "That tickles, Nigel," he smiled, looking down at him with sweet blue eyes. He continued to stroke his husband's hair, loving the texture as it slid through his fingers. He was happy he could do this for him. A moment of that passed and he paused. "I want you to take me to Bucharest, you said you would...once you're totally better I mean. Can we go? I'd like to visit ROSA." 

“I’d love to take you there, Iubitu. But...visit who?” Nigel asked. He couldn’t stop kissing and touching Adam’s belly, nuzzling his belly button and brushing lips over the light trail of soft, dark hair there.

Adam was laughing more, his tummy shaking and contracting from the kisses, which turned into little breathy groans. "Ok, good and It's---N-Nigel," he giggled again, his cock hardening. "ROSA is the, the Romanian Space Agency, in Bucharest." 

Nigel hummed as he dipped his tongue inside Adam’s belly button and licked. “Oh I can take you there, darling, of course,” he answered. It had been a little over a week now since his injury, and to say he’d been missing certain activities with Adam would be an understatement. “I’ve never been there before. You really want to go to Bucharest darling? It’s a fucking pit stain of a city, so dirty. There are nice parts though, if you’d really like to see it.”  

At first the tongue inside his belly button felt strange, but that soon turned into very pleasurable and he bucked his hips, just faintly as he didn't want to jolt his husband's head. "Oh..." he moaned, his cock pressing hard in his galaxy pajama bottoms. His fingers tightened in the soft strands he’d been stroking, his chest heaving with more erratic breaths. "Yes, I...I want to see where you grew up and I...Oh, Nigel, I am becoming increasingly sexually excited. Um, horny."

“Are you, angel? Because, I’m fucking horny too. I haven’t touched you in a week. Too long,” Nigel replied. He thickened in the loose sweatpants he wore, his hands exploring Adam, head still in his lap. “Miss your taste,” he said, looking up at the boy and turning to rub his lips along the outside of his pajamas. 

"Yes," Adam said, his eyes blowing nearly black as he watched Nigel tease him so perfectly. "Ungh, please," he whispered, forcing himself not to press up. Instead he licked his lips and took a shaky breath, his cock leaking a bit more precome from the tip as his heart thudded in his chest. "I've missed this with you too, very much, Nigel."    

Nigel locked eyes with the beautiful young man as he lowered the elastic waistband of his pants and untucked his cock. Rubbing full lips down the length, his tongue slipped out as he licked up and down the sides slowly. “I’ve never thanked you for taking such good care of me while I’ve been healing, darling. You save my life and nurse me back to health...what more could a man want?”

Adam's breath hitched, his cock throbbing against Nigel's mouth. "I...I, yes, it's okay," he stuttered, finding it hard to concentrate with how good his spouse's tongue felt. "You're welcome, Ni-oh, yes, Nigel, I like that." 

“Good, angel,” Nigel purred and began suckling tightly on Adam’s cockhead, swirling the tip and poking his tongue in the little slit. He truly had grown to love the taste of his husband, and it was never something he’d thought he’d love. Everything was different with Adam though. Amplified, better, hotter, than any other partner he’d ever had. No contest. 

Swiveling his hips, Adam moaned out his husband's name. He'd never been cherished and pleasured like this before, not until Nigel came into his life. The young man watched with rapt attention, sweeping his pink tongue over two red lips as he let his fingers rest in the Romanian's hair. "Daddy, please, please...I need...if you're able to have sex?"

Nigel sat up, lifting his hips and pushing his sweatpants down. “You’ll have to ride, but yeah gorgeous, yes,” he said, stroking his cock as he stared lustfully at his lover. 

"Are you sure, Nigel?" Adam asked, furrowing his brows. "Maybe we should call Hannibal first and make sure..." He licked his lips, looking at Nigel's cock, wantonly. "I just don't want to hurt you."

“You won’t hurt me, darling.” He stroked himself as he watched Adam debating and smirked, raising an eyebrow. “I really _ really  _ fucking need you, Adam…” Pre come dribbled clear from the tip of his cock.

Adam nodded, and grinned, "Okay, as long as you're sure." He reached over to get the lube from the coffee table drawer and handed it to Nigel. He didn't really like getting it on his hands. Once his husband slicked his cock up, Adam straddled him and sat down on it, all the way to the root with a breathy groan. "Oh, Nigel...you feel so good."

Nigel sat back into the couch and ran his hands up Adam’s thighs as he sank down over his length. The plush curve of Adam’s ass felt absolutely divine, and he kneaded the soft skin firmly. “God, angel, yeah. That’s so good…”

Gripping Nigel's chest for balance, Adam began to grind back and forth, licking his lips as he gazed down at his husband. "Yes," he moaned, tweaking the Romanian's nipples a little as his cock slapped his belly when the boy increased his pace. "Very good."

The older man clenched his jaw and cursed under his breath at the attention to his very sensitive nipples. Adam was so good, everything about him aroused the Romanian to no end, and straddling his lap and riding him like this, he was so unspeakably beautiful, so sexy. “You’re fucking everything to me, darling, do you know that? The fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, so good to me, drop dead gorgeous,” he rasped, holding the boy’s hips and guiding him up and down.

Adam's skin formed gooseflesh from the praise and he carefully leaned over, kissing Nigel for it. "You're handsome and sexy. I love you so much," he said in response, though he meant every word. He truly adored his gruff Romanian and never wanted to lose him. After a minute, he sat back up and got off. "I want to try something," he stated with a little grin and then got back on his cock, but this time, reversing so that the older man could watch his dick slide in and out of his hole. He started to ride smoothly, bracing thick furry thighs for support. "OH! I l-like this way. Do you, Daddy?"

He couldn’t believe his gorgeous boy and the way he took charge like that, riding his cock for all he was worth. He stared and moaned as his thick, veiny cock slid in and out of his wet entrance, and he massaged round, full ass cheeks, giving a sharp slap once and seeing how Adam liked it. The flesh jiggled at the impact. “I love it, my darling,” he said.

"Ouch! Oh..." Adam cried out through a moan, pausing for just a moment. That was new. However....he _ liked _ it. "Could you do that again?" he asked, as he started riding again, his spine curving as he bounced up and down along Nigel's shaft. The boy was pleased that his spouse liked the new position and the spanking he had seen in porns of course but hadn’t even thought he might enjoy it. "I liked it a lot."

“Did you, darling? Mmmmmm, your ass looks beautiful, so fucking sexy, Iubitu…” Nigel delivered another slap, rubbing the pinked-up skin gently afterwards. He spanked the other cheek, leaving a light red handprint on his creamy flesh. He raked his nails up the boy’s arched back. “You’re fucking hotter than any porn I’ve ever watched, you know that? God damn it...yeah...” he panted roughly, sweat glistening down his chest.

Adam groaned, sliding back and forth along Nigel's cock more fervently, his hole clamping around the shaft with each slap given to his ass. "More, more," he pleaded, his back covered in a mist of sweat as his muscles worked under milky skin. "You're um, hot too," he said, his tone husky from his efforts. He knew that Nigel meant aesthetically hot and not temperature wise, though they were both likely hot from the lovemaking. "I'm close, Daddy, oh!"

Nigel slapped again and again, harder, bucking his hips up into him, driving deeper with every thrust. “Stroke your cock, darling, come for me, come on my meat, angel,” he groaned roughly, kneading the boy's ass after each spank.

Adam moved faster and gripped his shaft, beginning to stroke himself as he leaned back on Nigel's cock and laid over his body, legs spread so his husband could take over as well as see him obeying the command. "Nigel, yes," he moaned, wet passes of hand making for lewd sounds that echoed in the room. "Harder, fuck me harder, almost t-there-"

God, how did he even get this lucky, Nigel wondered to himself. Adam was so fucking perfect, draped over him like this, letting him watch over his shoulder as he jerked his cock so beautifully. The Romanian bit hard kisses against his neck and held tight to his hips as he fucked into him, moaning. “Just like that, yes darling, feel me inside you. Doesn’t it feel so good like that angel?” He asked as he continued to grind upward.

"Yes-Yes-Yes, Nigel!" Adam cried out, his husband's name ending on a groan as he came hard up his belly. His hole clenched, cock throbbing as he jerked himself through his orgasm. He panted, pert nipples rising and falling with each attempt to slow it from the heat of the explosive release. The boy loved how the older man fucked him and it had been a long time since they'd gotten to, or at least it felt like it. 

Adam’s body spasmed around his cock and Nigel pumped into him a half a dozen more times until he exploded with a roar. His load shot inside his gorgeous husband and he cried out, biting down on his shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin, just enough to taste his flesh and lick the sweat that dripped down. “Adam, my Adam, oh fuck darling…” he panted raggedly. He felt a twinge of pain from his side, but it was washed away in the pleasure.

Adam moaned again, feeling so perfectly full and sated as they rode out the waves of their blissful ends together. "I love you, Nigel," he breathed, angling his head to kiss his husband slow and sloppy. A minute of that and he rolled off, laying next to him on the wide, accommodating couch. "That was very good. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" 

Nigel shook his head. “No, Iubitu. I’m fine, “ he said, looking at the wound, which had healed well already. “Perhaps I will take another of the pain pills Hannibal left, though.” 

Kissing Nigel once more, Adam hopped up. "I'll get them," he said with a smile and then went into the bathroom to clean up, pull on his boxers and grab the pills. On his way out, he got a bottle of water for them both and handed it, along with the medicine to his husband. "There you go and you should eat something with that too, so you don't get nauseous." 

Nigel nodded. “It’s a good idea. If you have your mac and cheese, I’ll have some too.” he took the pills and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. “You take such good care of me, darling….thank you.”

"You're welcome, Nigel," Adam beamed, feeling rather happy that his husband thought that. He did so love that the Romanian always seemed to tell him how he felt. It took out the guess work. "I like taking care of you, and yes, I think that macaroni and cheese is good. Also chicken and some vegetable, since you need protein and vitamins." 

“That sounds delicious, angel. Thanks,” Nigel replied. He stood, pulling his boxers and jeans on but leaving the rest alone. He walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, checking his phone. 

Adam was still in his boxers, so he went to pull on his jeans too, and his shirt before walking over to the kitchen. "Okay," he said with a nod and began to prepare their food.

A few minutes later, he brought over their plates, and two waters, sitting down once he set up the laptop. "We should get Doctor Lecter and Mister Darko gifts. Social protocol says we should, or well at least Mister Darko, depending on if Hannibal was compensated enough for his efforts."

Nigel laughed aloud, holding his side. “I pay Hannibal plenty, believe me, but yes, I think a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka may be in order for them. So thoughtful, my darling,” he said.

Adam looked over at Nigel, furrowing his brow for a moment as he tried to figure out what was funny. He decided it was all in good fun though so he smiled brightly and nodded as he started to eat. "Okay, good. I think that would be very nice. I would suggest inviting them both over before we go to Bucharest, but I'm not sure I want them both here at the same time." 

“No need. I’ll get them the gifts and we can stop by the doctor’s office and my club before we leave, how’s that? Now about booking that trip,” he said, pulling out his phone to look at airplane tickets.

"Okay," Adam said, and then continued eating, turning the volume down on the laptop. He hoped Nigel's food didn't get cold. "Yes, we do need to book the trip as soon as possible." 

“I’ll book it for a week from now, give us time to pack and prepare, plan some excursions.” Nigel smiled and began eating, humming his appreciation. “It’s good, Iubitu, thank you.”

"That sounds good," Adam nodded, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of water before loading his fork with some chicken. He smiled brightly at Nigel, long lashes fluttering. "You're welcome and yes, I want to see everywhere you love.”

The couple finished dinner and Nigel found them airplane tickets, and booked the trip as he’d said for the following week. The following day when he and Adam went to work in his office at the club, he told Darko of their plans. Darko responded enthusiastically and remarked it was about time Nigel took a vacation.

***

Bags were packed, and Adam had optimized the room in the suitcase by using space bags. He'd explained to Nigel that it wasn't actually space, but bags to save room to allow more items in their luggage. 

The boy had been nervous about getting on the plane, but Nigel, as always, grounded him and kept him calm the whole way there until they landed. 

Once they made it out and had their personal affects, Adam took Nigel's hand, looking around nervously at the strange new place. He'd never been so far away from home, but he was with his husband and really he was like his home, so he knew it would be okay. "I'm glad we're off the plane, Nigel." 

“I am too. That was fucking long as hell. Come on darling, let’s go check into our hotel,” he said, taking the boy’s hand.

***

Nigel took Adam to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants, Vacamuuu, and that night, they went to Amiral Vasile Urseanu, a museum and observatory that was known as being the first public observatory in Romania. 

The restaurant had been delicious, Adam thought to himself as they arrived at the observatory. He got out and walked over to hold Nigel's hand, smiling brightly as the light of the pale moon shone down to illuminate the boy's angelic features. "I'm excited," he stated, and looked up at the stars. "I'm happy we’re here, thank you." 

“You’re welcome love. All the stars in the sky, and you’re the most beautiful thing in the place to me,” he murmured, tipping Adam’s chin up and kissing him softly.

“What was the name of the place you wanted to visit? I know it was another observatory. We can go tomorrow. I thought in the morning I might how you where I grew up, though it’s not much to speak of, at least I could show you.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck in the parking lot and kissed him again for that. "Thank you and really?" he asked, thought he knew the answer, it was more a statement. "I'd like that a lot. The other place was ROSA. I have the directions in my phone for when we go but yes, getting to see where you grew up would be a good way to spend the morning. 

“I will tell you more about growing up here, what it was like. I can show you the school I went to, everything. Never been interested in sharing that with anyone, but for you I do, angel.” Nigel kissed the back of his neck when they stopped. 

"I want to know everything," Adam said, smiling and his tone laced with enthusiasm, walking over to the door. "I'm glad you want to share it with me too, I think that means I'm special to you which is good because that's what you are to me." 

Nigel twirled Adam around and pulled him close to kiss him. “And you  _ are  _ so special to me, my darling. I love you,” he said, kissing him soundly on the boy’s ruby lips.

Blushing, Adam kissed him back, moaning softly into it and then moved away so they could walk inside. "I love you too, Nigel." 

***

The next morning, they took a bus to Negustori, one of the oldest neighborhoods in Bucharest. It was middle class, nothing fancy but nothing like the bad ghetto areas. They exited the bus and began walking down one particularly quiet street. “When I was a teenager I started spending too much time with the bad crowd- Ferentari, we won’t be going there. But as a child here’s where I grew up,” he said as they passed small, quaint European houses. “Someone else owns it now of course but this was where I was a small boy,” he said as they walked up in front of a yellow house.

Adam looked at the house and pictured Nigel there. He wondered how he was a child, and how might they have interacted if they'd met back then. "It's smaller than I imagined, but it looks cozy. I think I'd like it," he said with a smile, looking up at his husband under wispy lashes. His skin was pinking a little from the sun but he didn't mind. "How many years did you live here?"

“I was born in a small village outside the city. We moved here when I was maybe two, and I lived here until I left home around sixteen,” he replied, his jaw clenching. “I have happy memories here, but like I said, I started getting in trouble as a teenager. Took up smoking, hanging with bad kids. It was right when my mother died. She died when I was about thirteen,” he said sadly. 

"Oh," Adam said, not wanting Nigel to be sad. He remembered he should offer condolences so he took his hand and looked at him. "I'm sorry to hear that." He meant it of course, he knew what it was like to lose a parent though he also knew death was just a part of life. "We can go, if it's upsetting you to be here. I don't want you to be sad and you're a good man now...you still beat people up but you usually have reasons for it." 

Nigel brought Adam’s hand to his lips to kiss them. “I honestly don’t know how I lucked out enough to get someone like you, Adam. Sometimes I’m afraid you’ll realize how out of your league I am. I’m still a bad man, darling. Just one that is endlessly devoted to you, madly in love with you.” He smiled, rubbing his eyes, knuckles dismissing the wetness there, and he grinned. “I’m not sad, angel. I’m happy you’re with me.”

Adam reached up to stroke Nigel's face, seeing the wetness there. He leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Well, if you're bad, I love you anyways. You're not bad to me. You treat me very well and I think that's all that matters," he said decidedly, glad his husband wasn't sad. What he said next was a bit corny, as people would say and he logically knew the scientific reasons but still, he thought it was a good, space themed example of their dynamic. "I'll always be with you, while I'm alive, because stars need darkness to stand out. They work together, so to speak. You hold me like the dark matter holds them--also gravity but that’s not fitting in this analogy."

Nigel gazed in awestruck wonder at the young man. “My god. That was so fucking poetic and beautiful. That’s exactly the like us. You’re such a part of me, Adam, inside me. God I’m getting so emotional,” he chuckled at himself and tugged Adam’s hand to walk further. There was a small playground, all very old fixtures, fenced off. Nigel rattled the gate and it opened; being in such disrepair, it was rusted loose. “Come on,” he said, opening it and leading him.

"Thank you, Nigel and okay," Adam smiled, walking inside the playground area. 


	6. Chapter 6

At the Bucharest playground a few block's from Nigel's childhood home, Adam looked around, trying to picture his husband as a young boy climbing the jungle gym or sliding down the big metal slide. "Are we allowed to be here?" he asked, looking over at his husband with worried blue eyes. He didn't want to trespass but he also knew that no matter where they were, he was safe.

“No one will bother us. It’s early yet,” he said, walking over to the swings. “I used to play here as a boy. My cousins lived near and we’d play together, when things were simpler and we had few worries.” He sat on one of the swings; it was far too low to the ground and he laughed as his knees came up to his chest. “I’d make it go as high as I could. We all did. Once I spun it all the way around,” he reminisced.

"That sounds dangerous," Adam replied with furrowed brows. He smiled though when Nigel laughed, and then sat down in the swing next to him, holding on a bit too tightly to the chains as though he might fall off somehow. He started to move a little, just testing it out since his swing was a little higher off the ground. "I used to play at the playground at home, until Matthew Pierson beat me up, then I stopped going. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. I can understand why you would."

“Matthew Pierson?” Nigel muttered, narrowing his eyes in the distance. “What a fucking prick. If I’d have been there I’d have kicked his ass.” He looked over at Adam. “Wish I could have been there to protect you, angel.”

"Yes, and I do too. You would have been busy. A lot of people picked on me," Adam said with a stoic nod as he looked at Nigel. He was enjoying the swinging and a little giggle slipped past his lips when he went even higher, his curls starting to dance in the breeze.

Nigel stared at his husband, love shining on his face, admiring his beauty. “I’d have made every last one of them pay. No one will harm you again, Adam, as long as I’m alive. Who would have known when I met you that night in Central Park, it would lead us here. My childhood playground in Bucharest, my handsome, smart husband, our life together,” Nigel said, growing emotional, his eyes moistening.

Adam ceased the swinging and got up, walking over to Nigel. He leaned down and grasped his face, thumbing over alpine cheekbones as he placed a feather light kiss on his lips. “I feel safe with you, Nigel. I trust you and will always love you. I need you and can't imagine my life without you. Or well, I could but I don't want to. It would be subpar and sad,” he explained, with another delicate kiss. “You're intelligent and handsome too though. I am happy we are here together.”

“Every day I wake up with you is the best fucking day of my life, gorgeous. You really _are_ my sun, moon and stars. I love you so much, Adam Raki. And now I’m being a sentimental fucker,” he laughed at himself self-deprecatingly, kissing Adam’s lips as he stood from the swings.

"There's nothing wrong with expressing your feelings, Nigel," Adam pointed out, even if it was hard for him to do it, he liked hearing his husband say things like that. "I love you too, but my last name isn't Raki anymore, or well, not completely." He was being silly of course, playful, since Nigel was laughing too. He kissed him again and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. "I am very happy we wake up together."  

“Let’s walk around a bit more and go for lunch before ROSA. I found an Italian restaurant that has a good quattro formaggi pasta you’ll love, darling.” Nigel took Adam’s hand and led him out of the scenic little park.

Adam assumed Nigel didn't want to talk about feelings anymore so he didn't mention anything, and really that was fine by him since again, he didn't always know how to reply. He nodded enthusiastically and laced their fingers together. "Okay, that sounds good, Nigel."

The couple made their way to the restaurant and enjoyed their meal, talking more about Nigel’s life growing up there.

After that, they went to ROSA, and Adam was loving every minute of their time together. It was so nice seeing new places and old alike.

***

A few days passed and it was time for them to leave; Adam was glad because, while he had fun, he wanted to get back to his routine and their life together at home. Nigel had handled the business he had to as well, while he stayed behind in the room packing up and once he got back, they went to the airport.

Hours later and they'd landed. Once they arrived at home, Adam unpacked and changed his clothing into his sleepwear. He walked over and took Nigel's hand with a smile. "I'm ready for bed, are you?"

Clad in nothing but his black boxers, Nigel cast a love-struck look at the young man and nodded. “I am, darling. It’s been a long day, and I’m just happy to be back home in our bed tonight, aren’t you?”

Adam was in his blue boxers - no t-shirt - and he nodded, leading him to get into bed. Inside, he curled up around Nigel and smiled, playing with his chest hair as he gazed into amber eyes. "I am. I’m very happy, Nigel. It was fun in Bucharest, but I don't think I want to go on anymore trips for a long time," he yawned and kissed his husband's lips. "I love you and I love our life here."

Nigel rolled to his side to lay partially atop the boy, nudging his chin up to kiss his neck lazily. “Same darling. Still thank my lucky stars every night for such a smart, handsome, gorgeous husband, you know that, Iubitu?” He ran his hands up the sides of Adam’s head, tangling in his hair possessively.

 _That_ was Adam's spot, and he wagered Nigel knew it. With a soft, breathy little moan, he canted his head back, his cock starting to tick to life. "I don't have any lucky stars, but I'm thankful you do. I feel the same about you though. I still find it hard to understand how you can love me so much," he murmured, meeting his husband's sexy gaze. He found that he loved our possessive he was, how protective; it was perfect. "I'm becoming aroused. Are you too tired for sex?"

Nigel chuckled, a deep, throaty, smoky laugh. Adam’s body pressed beneath his own felt so good, and his own cock twitched again the boy’s hip. “Never too tired for sex with you,” he said, his thumb and forefinger on Adam’s jaw, encouraging his lips to part. Nigel slid his tongue inside, kissing deep and slow, messy and lazy, and his hands wandered down the younger man’s form

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck, starting to squirm a little under his ministrations. Yes, he was indeed erect and ready for sex now. He moaned as he sucked the Romanian's tongue, delighting in the slick wetness of it all. The young man just really liked how he tasted, even with the tinge of cigarettes. He paused for just a moment to catch his breath as he rolled his hips upwards to grind their boxer clad cocks together. "I hope you don't ever change brands of cigarettes, these are the best, though I have no comparison."

“Not likely to happen, darling. I’m glad you like it. I love the way you taste too,” he said. He climbed over the top of the younger man, straddling him a bit and grinding their cocks together. “Adam,” he started. “How would you like to try something new, darling, hmm?”

Batting his long lashes up at Nigel, Adam furrowed his brows curiously. "I don't usually like new things, but if you mean sexually, then yes, I'm open to hearing suggestions," he smiled, running his hands up Nigel's waist to his pecs. "What did you want to try?"

A mischievous smile curled the Romanian’s lips. He rolled off Adam and tugged down his boxers, reaching into their nightstand for a bottle of lube and handing it to Adam. “Thought you could fuck me tonight, gorgeous. _Top_ me…”

Adam grinned at Nigel and got on his knees after pulling off his boxers. His cock was achingly hard and slapped his belly, precome sticking there. "Oh I would like that, Nigel," he said, licking his lips as he popped the top of the lubricant, slicking up his fingers. "I'll need to work you open first, since you're usually the top. Okay?"

“Okay, angel,” Nigel grinned, spreading his thighs and lifting his legs a bit to give him better access. He reached down and stroked himself a few times as he watched Adam dispense the clear fluid in his hands. He loved Adam’s hands, long fingers, a little rough from his work, clearly very masculine, yet softer than his own.

"Thank you," Adam said, and then leaned forward, running his tongue over Nigel's hole. He licked all the way up his large sack to the tip and back down, wanting to pleasure his husband this way before breaching him with his fingers. It was something the young man never thought he'd like, but he liked it with his gruff Romanian. "Mm."

Nigel responded with a deep moan at the hot, wet little tongue on him. “Oh...Oh Adam…” he sighed. “Yeah. Get your fingers nice and wet, and start with just one. Stroke me while you do it, love,” he guided him, knowing Adam would be more comfortable with a little instruction.

"I've lubricated my fingers already," Adam assured, peering up at Nigel briefly, but he appreciated the instruction. His husband always knew how to make him comfortable. The young man licked a few more times and then took his cock into his hand, stroking the older man as he slipped one slick finger inside his hole, slowly. "Let me know if you need me to stop, please."

It burned, no doubt, and Nigel hadn’t done anything like this since he was much younger. He looked down and arched the gorgeous young man work, trying to relax. “No need to stop….it’s good. In and out, nice and slow, yeah like that,” he said in a rough whisper.

Adam was panting, very aroused and fully focused on what he was doing, he added two, then when Nigel was good, a third. Finally, he had worked him open thoroughly, stroking him through and removed his fingers. "Are you ready for me to penetrate you now? he asked, chewing on his lower lip as he cleaned his fingers with a tissue.

A sheen of sweat glistened over the Romanian as he nodded, his cock hard. In truth he was a little unsure about this, all he knew for sure was he loved Adam and really wanted to try this. “I am, darling. I want to feel you inside me,” he rasped. Nigel grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it under his ass to elevate him a little, making it easier for Adam to take him.

Adam nodded eagerly, and positioned his cock head at Nigel's entrance, grateful for the pillow. "Okay, I'll go slow until you say you're alright," he murmured, his eyes lidded as he took a breath and started to push in the tip, going cautiously as he leaned over his husband. "Oh...Nigel. It feels so good. Are you in pain?"

Nigel took slow, deep breaths in and out, focusing on relaxing his body as much as possible. It was not something he was remotely ready for; in all honesty, Adam felt huge pushing inside. “Ahhh….fuck….my beautiful little husband is definitely not so little...Oh fuck, keep, keep going, it’s good, all the way in and then hold still,” he huffed out.

"Oh...okay," Adam moaned, giggling for a second at the joke and then slowly seated himself, to the hilt. He stayed still, his cock throbbing inside of his husband's ass and leaned over to kiss him, trailing down to his neck. "Mm, Nigel...let me know when I can move again, please."

The kisses on his neck were a step in the right direction, and when he felt those soft lips and tongue over the dancing girl on his neck, he moaned. “Move, darling...now, you can move, ahhhh…”

Adam nipped at his neck and pulled out a little and then pressed back in, starting to set up a slow, deep pace. “Ungh, Daddy,” he moaned, not sure if the term would fit now since he was the one on top, but Nigel would always be his ‘Daddy’, sexually speaking and he knew he liked it so he hoped it was okay. The boy leaned back on his knees, and gently pressed the Romanian’s furry thighs back a little, taking his cock into his hand and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. “Oh...Mm, Nigel, do you like it?”

Adam’s cock was hitting that sweet spot inside him and a heaviness settled in his limbs with each pleasurable stroke. His mouth fell open and he cursed in Romanian under his breath. His thighs spread further and he canted his hips up, relaxing around Adam’s cock. “I fucking love it angel, oh fuck...harder, darling…”

Sweat began to form over Adam's skin, his lean muscles rippling as he moaned. The young man sped up, his large balls smacking against Nigel's ass as his jaw shifted with an almost growling grunt. "Like this?" he asked, rough and breathless, nearly pounding his husband as his release coiled in his loins. "Oh, it's so good, I don't know how long I can last before I orgasm."

This was such an unexpected, animalistic, sexy side to Adam that he'd never before witnessed. It briefly made him imagine what Adam had been like before, with women. Nigel knew he too couldn't last much longer, the way Adam plunged in and out, his cock battering against his prostate. “Fuck me, yes darling, come inside me,” he gasped, teeth bared as he gripped Adams flank.

Adam pressed their bodies together, wrapping his arms under Nigel’s head as he bit down into his mouth and continued to jack hammer into his tight, hot hole. It was so so good and he hoped he’d be able to do this again sometime. His flat belly ground into his husband’s cock, giving it attention that way as he went as fast as he could, curls bouncing into his lidded blues. He wanted to send him over the edge, so he mirrored the Romanian’s speech. “I love fucking you, oh, oh, I need you to come around my, um, my cock first, love-”

The graphic words, the primal way he moved, and virility of Adam’s body inside him, and over him, drove Nigel to come fast and hard, his cock jerking between their bodies and hot come covering his belly. “Adam, oh fuck, Adam,” he gasped. He wasn’t used to hearing him speak like that much less feeling like this, so full and connected and taken with the younger man. His body pulsed and shook under Adam, muscles rippling and his mouth hung open in pleasure.

"Nigel! Nigel!" Adam cried out, the grip on his cock too much. He pumped three more times and exploded, huffing ragged breaths into the crook of his husband's neck. Before he realized it, he bit down as his body spasmed from the sheer force of the orgasm, his hips stuttering to a stop. It was then that he tasted copper but he was too sated to mind. "Oh, that was really good. Are you okay? I'm sorry I bit you."

Nigel grunted in shock at the bite but of course, as with everything involving his angel, he loved it. In answer to Adam’s apology, he pulled his mouth over to lick inside lustfully, enjoying the taste on his tongue. He hummed, sated and sleepy from his orgasm. “It’s fucking perfect, angel. Hot as hell. Fuck, who knew you were such a fucking rock star top, hmm? God, I fucking love you so much,” he exhaled with a smile.

"I've seen you do it enough," Adam giggled, kissing Nigel back as he gently slid out and laid beside him. He was glad his husband liked it and while he did enjoy being on top, he preferred the bottom but still, he wanted the experience to be complete so he held out his arms. "I love you too, Nigel but now I have to hold you, like you do me. That's what tops do, I think."

The older man smiled and allowed himself to be nestled in Adam’s arms, turning into him and resting his head against Adam’s smooth, ruddy chest. He kissed the little freckles and moles affectionately as he lay in his arms. “This is different. I like it. I like _you_. I love you, Adam,” he said quietly.

Adam carded through Nigel’s blond strands and hummed at the affection as he held him as he was usually held. He kissed his brow and looked at him with all the love he never knew he could feel for another. “It is and I like it too, though I prefer the other way, but this is really nice, Nigel. I love you too, and I think that sometimes it’s good to change things. I’m not the best with change, but this wasn’t hard and you help me feel safe about things. You’re very important to me, the _most_ important.”

Nigel smiled. “Variety makes things interesting, but I hope you know now I’ll never ever tire of you. You excite me to the end of time, Iubitu. Te Iubesc, my handsome little Star Man.”

Soon they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other with the knowledge that their story was far from over, and that it would only get better from here, continue to grow as well as flourish. They loved each other and nothing could ever separate them. A whole lifetime together,  just as if it was written and fated in the stars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly not the last you'll see of our fellas here. :-) Thanks for all the love, comments, kudos! <3
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Te Iubesc= I love you


End file.
